Pokemon Black and White: White's journey
by Firecarryer
Summary: As Amy White leaves for her Pokemon Adventure, she travels across Unova in hopes of becoming the Champion. But she never expected to be fighting for her life or falling in love. Follows the game mostly
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own Amy.**

Amy gave a loud groan as she heard the buzzing of her alarm. The annoying blaring sound rang throughout her room. "Go away," she muttered into her pillow. It refused. "Just shut up, I want to sleep!"

But the alarm didn't quit. After waiting for a few seconds, Amy groaned, sat up and turned to turn off her alarm. She purposefully left it out of reach because if she didn't she knew she would simply shut it off and go back to bed. But right now, Amy was just wondering why she had to get up early. She was done with trainer school, so she didn't have to be awake for that. If only she could remember...

"Amy," her mother called. "Chere just called, he said he's on his way over."

'This early?'Amy wondered. "Is Bianca coming too?"

"He didn't mention if she was," her mother called back up the stairs. That set off a new train of thought as Amy tried to think of why Cherenkov was coming alone.

Amy and her friends were very close but Biance and Cheren had lately seemed to be attached at the hip. If Cheren was coming with out her that would mean either they had a fight or...

Amy gave a little squeal of delight as she quickly got up to get dressed. Cheren had always acted like he really liked Bianca. Maybe he was coming over to ask Amy how he could confess love to Bianca!

Amy was so excited that she stopped laying attention to anything going on in her house and nearly died of shock when she emerged from the bathroom to find Cheren, sitting at her desk was a who gave the comment, "Nice pjs Amy."

A very mortified Amy glanced down at her tank top and shorts, blushed, and closed the door to the bathroom, quickly getting dressed and then marching over to confront him.

Amy was about to challenge him about his affections for Bianca when suddenly she noticed there was a large business case set on her desk. "Cheren," She demanded, "What is that?"

Cheren gave her a warm grin and told her, "The professor got mail. Our starters are finally here."

All thoughts of matchmaking flew out of Amy's head as she saw the case. "Really? You aren't pulling something here are you Cheren?" Amy asked. "We finally get our Pokemon?"

Cheren stood up and slid his hands into the pockets of his coat. "That's right. Which do you want?"

Amy rushed over to the desk, about to throw open the case when she hesitated. "What's wrong?" Cheren asked.

"We have to wait for Bianca," Amy told him.

"Why?" He asked her. "She's late as always. We should get to pick and she gets whatever's left over."

That isn't fair Cheren. Why should we get to pick for her?" Amy demanded. Cheren just shrugged. "Well, I'm waiting for her and since it's my house, you will leave that case alone until she arrives."

"But if we wait, I already know what will happen," Cheren argued. "She shows up, you two pick and I don't have a choice in who I get. How's that fair?"

Before Amy could try and come up with a response to that, there was a familiar set of crashes, followed by a cry of pain and a loud, "I'm so sorry Mrs. White1" that announced Bianca had arrived.

Amy sighed as her blond friend stumbled into the room, tripping over White's door frame and nearly catching her skirt on her bed. "Bianca, you're late," She told her.

Bianca righted her favorite green hat, and blurted out, "I know and I'm sorry Amy and Cheren didnt tell me the Pokemon were here and happy birthday Amy and..."

"Wait, what?" Amy asked her. "What was that last bit?"

Bianca looked at her friend in confusion. "It's your birthday today. Isn't it?"

Amy looked at her callendar and smacked her forhead. That was why she had woken up early, because it was her tenth birthday. "Thank's Bianca," She told her clumsy friend. She glared at Cheren. "At least one friend remembered." She shot at the boy.

Cheren shrugged. "I never was good with dates," He told Amy without appology. "Now that everyone has finally arrived," He cast a meaningful look at Bianca, "Can we please chose our Pokemon?"

All three nodded and looked at the case. "Amy has to go first," Bianca told Cheren, pulling him away from the case.

"Why on earth should she get to go first?" He asked Bianca, looking slightly annoyed.

"It's her birthday you dope," Bianca told him, "And we are in her house. Now step back and let Amy choose."

Cheren began to argue that it wasn't fair that Amy got to go first and moved away from the case to argue with Bianca. Amy took advantage of the distraction to slip over and pop open the case. Three round, gleaming red objects greeted her as she looked down at the case, reading the labels next to each Pokeball.

The first read, "Oshuwat, the Sea Otter Pokemon." Obviously a water type. Next to it was another ball, that read, "Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokemon." That one was obvious as well. The final ball's label was, "Snivy, the Proud Pokemon." Since Amy knew the starter trios had to have a grass type, she assumed this was the grass starter, although she couldn't be sure until she got a better look the Pokemon. As she looked at the three Pokeballs, she couldnt decide which of three she wanted. Looking into the three Pokeballs, she saw the faces of the Pokemon were filled with fear as they looked back at her, wondering who their new trainer was going to be.

Cheren and Bianca were still arguing over who was going to get their Pokemon first, when Amy turned around and threw all three Pokeballs between her friends. Chenen and Bianca both jumped out of the way, dodging the suddenly appearing Pokemon. "Amy, what are you doing?" Cheren demanded. "You don't get to have all the Pokemon."

"Neither do we have the right to choose who their trainers are going to be," Amy countered. "And besides, you don't know any better than I do what kind of Pokemon is good or bad. I think we should let the Pokemon choose their trainer. After all, it's their lives that are more affected than ours."

Cheren didn't look happy, and neither did Bianca but both agreed and looked at the Pokemon. The poor things looked confused, so Amy bent down and told them quietly, "We three are supposed to be your trainers. We know you're worried over who will be your trainer, so we thought that you would want to choose your trainer rather than being chosen. You three can chose who would like to travel with. Go ahead, it's entirely up to you."

The three Pokemon looked at each other for a moment making quiet noises as if debating. Cheren and Bianca watched with interest as the Pokemon responded to Amy's news. They seemed to be debating, much like the children had, over who they would be travelling with. Tepig and Oshuwat were arguing at the moment, and Snivy seemed to be trying to seperate them and reason with them.

Finally, the Pokemon seemed to have chosen. Oshuwat turned away first, running directly between Cheren and Bianca. The two watched anxiously as it waddled towards them, not showing any signs over who it had chosen. Finally, it veered a sharp right and ran over to Cheren. He bend down and offered it his arm. "You want to come with me?" He asked softly. It nodded once. "Ok. Come along with me. I'm going to be the strongest trainer ever, so I hope that you're strong enough. I'll do my best to make sure I am." Oshuwat gave a little sound of joy and hopped into the hood of Cheren's hoodie.

Tepig was next, running straight for Bianca. It tripped a little on the way and rolled into Bianca's legs. Bianca laughed gently and picked the firey pig up. "So you're a little clumsy too? I think that we'll make a good team." Tepig nodded a little bashfully. "Don't worry, I'm sure other people are clumsy too. I know you'll love travelling, I can't wait to see all of Unova." Tepig gave a squeal and happily nuzzled Bianca.

That left Snivy who was carefully watching it's friends choose their trainers. Satisfied, it gave a content sigh and turned to Amy. Amy smiled warmly. "So, your choice is me? I can't guarentee I'll be a good trainer. And the journey will be long and hard. Are you sure you want to go with me?" Snivy nodded. " If you're sure, then of course you can come with me. I'd be grateful to have you along."

Snivy gave a proud 'of-course-you-would' look before leaping into the air onto Amy's shoulder. Bianca and Cheren were both happy with their starters and Amy felt the same. Bianca was excited enough that she shouted at Amy, "Come on, let's battle!"

Amy looked at her, as though she had gone crazy. "Here? Bianca, we can't have a battle in my room."

"Why not?" Bianca pouted. "Our Pokemon are new to battling too. What harm can it do?"

"What harm?" Cheren blurted at her. "Bianca think. We're indoors and we have Pokemon that are going to fight in an enclosed space. There isn't enough room for them to fight."

"Oh come on Cheren," Bianca tried to placate him. "It's not like our Pokemon are big enough to even make that big of a mess. I don't see that big of a problem."

Before Amy could say a word however, the three of them heard a voice call up, "Bianca? What is it you were suggesting my daughter attempt in her room?"

Bianca winced and there was a quiet set of footsteps preceding Mrs. White appearing in the doorframe of Amy's room. " If I just heard right," Amy's mother said slowly, "You are attempting to push my daughter into doing something dangerous and will likely make a mess, like when you advised climbing her bookshelf to see if we have an attic."

Bianca winced at the memory and fiddled with her hair nervously. Mrs. White wasn't finished though. "Am I also correct in assuming you weren't thinking about the mess it would make to have a Pokemon battle, inside Amy's room and would probably take off as soon as the battle was over and leave Amy and myself to clean up?" Bianca flinched as Mrs. White finished, "You know that after last time your mother told me to, and I quote, 'Lock you in whatever room you failed to clean and make you stay until the room was clean, bathroom breaks and meals being optional', didn't you?"

Bianca gave an audibal gulp, at which point Amy's mother said sweetly, "I'm certain you said you wanted to battle Amy with your brand new Pokemon outside on the lawn, didn't you Bianca?" The blond girl didn't reply, only took off out of the room, desperately clinging to her green beret that nearly flew off her head, her Tepig at her heels.

Cheren and Amy both stared at her mother in shock. Mrs. White gave a satisfied grin and ushered the two out of the room, winking at her daughter as she did so.

**Yes I took out the battle in the bedroom, only because I don't want to delay the start of the journey and I never found it fair that your character's mother cleans up. Please rate and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I got distracted and didn't have internet to update. I do not own Pokemon. **

**Chapter 2**

Amy and Cheren both struggled to keep up with Bianca, who seemed ready to run clear across town, as far away from Amy's mother as she could. The only thing that kept her from running clear out of city limits was her Tepig managed to leap out of her arms and tried to hold her back. Bianca seemed to realise at that point just how far she had run, and doubled over panting whilse thanking her Tepig for stopping her. Cheren and Amy both caught up with her at that point, Cheren looking annoyed and Amy still feeling amused by her mother's antics.

Cheren looked at Bianca with more than a bit of annoyance. "You had to go and get us kicked out of Amy's house, and had to manage to escalate everything to the point Amy's mother felt the need to go upstairs and threaten you with imprisonment, all for the sake of battling. What do you have to say for yoursef?"

Bianca grinned cheekily. "Of course I do," She told him. "Let's battle now."

Cheren threw his hands up in disgust and stomped away with his hands deep in his jacket pockets. Amy giggled as Cheren got far enough away that all she could see was his bright blew jacket and told Bianca, "If Snivy doesn't mind, I'll battle with you. She could use the exercise." Bianca grinned and Amy threw the Pokeball in the air.

Snivy landed in a flash of light, and looked over at Tepig. The fire pig gave a small squeel of a battle cry and pawed at the ground. Snivy recognised the challenge instantly and glanced at Amy for approval. Amy nodded and the two faced off against Bianca and Tepig.

Neither girl had any experience with battling, but both had watched tournements on tv before and they knew some basic moves. As Snivy and Tepig circled each other, their trainers also studied them, searching for any sign of weakness. Both stared each other down as their trainers tried to decide what to do.

Bianca attacked first, ordering Tepig, "Tepig go, Tackle attack!"

The small Fire type grunted in reply and charged at Snivy. "Dodge Snivy," Amy ordered, "And counter with your own Tackle. Hit it from behind."

Snivy dove sideways, showing much better speed than Tepig and did manage a Tackle on the Fire type. Snivy didn't manage to land many other attacs however, as Tepig learned to predict these dodges. The two exchanged blows, landing odd attacks and dancing around each other.

Snivy did eventually win, but only when it had managed to hit Tepig directly on the head from behind. It was a shot in a million, but Snivvy managed it and looked rather proud as it stood beside and unconscious Tepig. Amy gave a cheer and Snivy managed to weakly make its way over towards, where the young girl picked the Proud Pokemon up, hugging it gently. "You did great," She quietly told Snivy, who gave an almost grin.

Bianca had already run over to grab up Tepig and check it over. Cheren had Oshuwat out and both wandered over to check on Bianca. Amy was gently giving Snivy a once over, constantly reminding the small Grass snake what a great job it had done. The Pokemon was tired but seemed to glow with the praise.

Cheren suddenly tapped Amy on ths shoulder, causing her jumped up startled. "Good battle," He told her as he handed her a Potion. "Snivy looks tired, I'm willing to bet this will perk it right up." Amy thanked him wordlessly and sprayed the bitter smelling liquid onto Snivy. Snivy shuddered in protest but allowed the Potion to start to heal its wounds.

The children felt a new level of excitement that was dashed when they heard a familiar voice calling to them. "Well, I see it didn't take you three very long to learn how to battle."

The three children turned to see the tall figure of Professor Juniper walking over to them. The tall woman flashed th kids a grin. "Well, I might not like battling much," the professor admitted, "But at least you three knew how to take care of them afterwards. And all three of you seem knowledgable of your Pokemon's needs. If you three are done battling, then follow me please. I have something to show you at the lab."

Cheren and Bianca looked worriedly at each other as Amy looked at the Professor's back. The three of them had never been allowed into the Juniper lab, few people indeed had ever been inside it. Professor Juniper, like her father, was very protective of her research and didn't like people intruding into the building. That she was inviting all three of the children in was slightly frightening and exciting at the same time.

Finally, Cheren moved first, followed by Bianca and Amy taking up the rear as they entered the building none had seen the inside of before.

Amy nervously stepped into the labratory, glancing around the surprisingly small building. It was a little messy, with small bits of equipment all around the building, with tubes and papers somewhat organized in scattered piles. There was little space to move around in the lab, so Amy shuffled behind her friends nervously.

The professor was muttering to herself as she rummaged through piles of papers and boxes. As the kids watched anxiously, Professor Juniper explained, "The lab's becoming a real mess because I spent so much time in the field. I can't keep a lab assistant on right now because the few willing to come in and work either want to be paid three times a reasonable wage or steal my research for themselves. The last man who came in asked for the most ridiculous salary."

The kids eyes widened as they heard the amount. That was more than all three sets of parents earned in a year. Professor Juniper shook her head and added, "But you kids didn't come here to hear about my problems. I'm asking you three a favor in exchange for those Pokemon I gave you. As you three probably guessed, those three are unique Pokemon, very hard to find. I know you three plan to travel around Unova and I was hoping that you would be able to help me with my research."

"But how could we professor?" Cheren asked, "We don't know anything about researching Pokemon."

Professor Juniper smiled triumphantly as she pulled out a small box beside her sink. "That's understandable Cheren, and something that doesn't matter in this case. I would like to present to all of you a Pokedex." She opened the box to reveal three small rectangular objects.

Amy looked at the rectangles, red in color with what appeared to be a flip open screen with Pokeball shaped controls. Amy looked the Pokedex with confusion. "What are these? What do they do?"

Cheren looked at her incredulously. "Amy, these are Pokedexes," he told her. "These are _**the **_Pokemon encyclopedia. They record everything the can about Pokemon caught in a Pokeball."

Amy frowned at that. "You want us to catch Pokemon?" she asked hesitantly. "I don't want to force Pokemon like that."

Professor Juniper looked at her for a moment, trying to understand the confusion before seeing the look on Amy's face. She gently told her, "You don't have to catch anything Amy. Just seeing the Pokemon gives me data. I only get more data from you capturing them. So if you can get them into a Pokeball that will help my research but even if you can't, you help identify and locate wild Pokemon for me. So if I do get a lab assistant or if I take the time to do field work myself, then I know where to find the Pokemon."

Amy nods, still not smiling but her face was more neutral. Bianca and Cheren don't seem to have any problems with the idea of catching Pokemon and actually seem excited about the idea. Professor Juniper checks each Pokedex before snapping her fingers. "I almost forgot. I'm willing to bet that none of the three of you have much money set aside for leaving, do you?"

Bianca and Cheren both shook their heads. Belatedly, so did Amy. She had a small amount of money set aside, a bit less than two hundred dollars and that was her life's savings. She hadn't planned on taking that with her but she hadn't thought about how much money it was actually going to cost to travel.

"Well, that's a problem easily solved." The professor rummaged through a drawer, and drew out three cards. Scanning them with her computer, she handed them the cards and told the three, "Here you are. It's only three thousand, but if you're careful it should be enough to get you all started on your journeys. Now for the Pokeballs..."

Amy didnt't fully register the Professor's words as she accepted the card. Three thousand dollars. She was holding the equivalent of two weeks pay for her mother. This was only supposed to get them started. How was she going to get enough money to travel?

Amy was jolted out of her thoughts by a light tap from Bianca. Amy focused on Professor Juniper handing her a small bag, which Amy belatently took. "There you are. Each of you can have six Pokeballs to start with. I assume the three of you know how to catch Pokemon after trainer school?"

Amy nodded, as did Cheren and Bianca. That was one of the first rules all kids in trainer school learned. "Well, I won't hold you three up anymore. You all know how to make it to Acumula town right?"

Amy shook her head while Cheren and Bianca nodded. Professor Juniper turned to Amy and told her about the path at the north of the town, which led to Route 1. "I won't keep you three anymore. Just be sure to say goodbye to your parents before you leave."

Bianca and Cheren were already gone but Amy knew that they were just stopping to see their parents. She hurried out, wanting to start her journey right away but knowing she needed to see her mom first.

Her mother was waiting for her in the living room. "So what did Professor Juniper want?" She asked Amy as soon as she was through the door.

Amy almost bit her tongue in suprise. "You knew she was going to see us?" She asked suprised.

Amy's mother smiled sadly. "Who do you think asked her if you could have a Pokemon? Do you want to go?"

Amy, too shocked to speak, nodded vigorously. With the same sad smile, her mother handed her a package, all wrapped up with a bow on top. "I figured you would, so here, happy birthday."

Amy took the box, wordlessly thanking her mother. She tore open the packaging and opened the first box, shocked. Inside was a brand new pair of Running Shoes. They were designed for new trainers, meant to speed up your travel without hurting you. They were stupidly expensive. "Mom," Amy choked out, trying to push the gift back to her. "This is too big, you didn't need to..."

Her mom just pushed the box towards her daughter. "It doesn't matter. You'll need them on your journey. Now open the other. Go on, it's for you as well." Amy was excited and hesitant as she opened the second package.

Inside was a folded up map. Amy swallowed. This was a full map of Unova, spread out on a digital page. This was an older model but even it was expensive. Her mom couldn't have afforded both. Before Amy could ask, her mother told her, "That was my map, from when I went out on my journey. I thought that, since I won't be travelling again, you could at least make good use of it."

Amy couldn't speak. Her eyes watering, she leapt at her mom and hugged her in a death grip. Her mother didn't complain; only return the hug equally as tight. After a moment, they pulled away and her mother, wiping her eyes, told Amy, "Now get going. If you don't leave now, you'll miss your friends." Amy nodded and took off, waving to her mom as she headed for the road.

She was so focussed on looking behind her that Amy missed Bianca leaving her house and plowed into her friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Amy stammered out as she helped Bianca to her feet, "I wasn't looking and I was trying to catch up to you guys and- Bianca are you crying?"

"No!" The blond girl snapped at her. Bianca pushe Amy's hand away and took off towards Route 1.

Amy stood there, stunned before turning towards the sound of Bianca's father bellowing for her. Her mother, who had walked out the back door, approaching Amy as she did so.

"Have you seen Bianca?" She asked Amy but held up a hand to stop her from talking. "No, don't tell me; this way I can tell him you didn't say if you saw her. I won't lie to my husband even if I don't agree with what he's doing. All children have to grow up some time and Bianca's growing up faster than he'd like. f you do see my daughter, would you give her this?"

Bianca's mother held out a map. Amy wordlessly took it, a little surprised. Bianca's mother smiled. "My husband seems to have forgotten we met on our own Pokemon journeys'. It doesn't matter now though. All of you, try and keep safe." with that, she left.

Amy was a little startled but didn't say a word before taking off to catch up with Cheren and Bianca. Bianca wasn't there and as Cheren started to ask Amy, she shook her head and made a slicing motion with her hand across her throat. Cheren nodded and they waits for Bianca.

When she did show up, she thanked Any for the map and put on a fake smile. "Well? Are you both just going to stand here and wait? Come on, let's go and take our first step of our journey together!"

Cheren almost protested but Amy shot him a look and he fell quiet as he stood on Bianca's right and Amy stood on her left. Bianca's smile became a little less fake as they stood, on the edge of the grass and she called out, "Ready? One, two, three!"

On three together they jumped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long. I don't own Pokemon.**

Amy sighed blissfully as she and Snivy made their way down Route 1. Bianca and Cheren had already run on ahead, talking about having a Pokémon catching contest. Amy had no desire to force a Pokémon to come with her, so she ignored the contest as she made her way to Accumula Town.

Amy had let Snivy out so that the Pokémon could enjoy playing in the grass. She didn't mind and Snivy either played in the grass or rode on her shoulder and Amy was free to enjoy the field that surrounded her.

She didn't count on nearly being bitten of course as a small, dog-like Pokémon dove out of the grass at her.

Amy dove out of the way and Snivy appeared out of nowhere, standing in front of its trainer and hissing menacingly. The creature kept snarling and trying to bite but kept back from Snivy. Amy whipped out her Pokedex and quickly scanned the creature. "So you're a Lillypup are you?" She asked it. She looked around, trying to locate the source of its aggression.

Looking back, she could see a small incline in the ground where a larger, possibly evolved Lillypup, which she remembered was called a Herdier, was barking quietly and whining as she stood protectively over other pups.

Suddenly understanding, Amy stood up. "Lillypup," She told it, "I know we got to close to your nest. You're one of the older pups and you're just trying to keep your pack safe. But I'm no threat and your mother is worried about you. Do you think you can let us past and we can leave you alone."

The Lillypup paused, slightly comprehending and considering her words. But it looked back at the small nest and turned back to Amy, growling as it leapt.

Snivy tackled it out of the air before the small Pokémon could touch Amy. Hissing, Snivy darted from left to right, tackling the Lillypup from all sides. The small dog was no match and lay there, quivering as Snivy finished the battle with a Vine Whip.

Amy looked stunned at her Pokémon. She hadn't expected that much speed, nor had she expected Snivy to have learned Vine Whip so quickly. Snivy didn't wait for Amy however as it went and picked up the Lillypup and carried it back to its mother.

The Herdier wasted no time, giving the Lillypup a nip on the nose and berating it. It flinched away and winced as it did so, the pain from the battle now apparent. Snivy nodded once and started to leave.

Amy called it back. Snivy paused, confused as Amy approached the den. It ran up, trying to stop its trainer but Amy crouched down and held out one of her very few Potions. "This will sting going on but it will heal your pup," Amy told the mother. "Might I heal its wounds?"

The Herdier looked at her suspiciously but didn't act under Snivy's gaze. Amy reached forward and ignored the quiet growl Lillypup gave as she sprayed the Potion over it. The Pokémon whimpered at the stinging medicine but the swelling of its wounds went down almost immediately. Amy nodded, stroked its head and stood up, with Snivy hopping on her shoulder and looking back confused.

The Lillypup struggled to stand up. It looked back at the human, confused and wondering. Looking at the Herdier, it saw its mother nod and Lillypup nodded back. With a short yip, it ran after Amy as fast as its wounded body could carry it.

Amy was a little surprised when she reached Accumula Town. It was fairly small, not that much bigger than Nuvema Town. Lillypup was walking beside her, sniffing everywhere as a wave of scents washed over them both. Snivy looked around with disgust at all the buildings, as if wondering how humans could live in them.

Amy met Snivy's look with a smile. "We don't survive very well without houses in winter," She told Snivy, "And I seem to recall you enjoying the comforts of Professor Juniper's lab." Snivy shrugged and looked away.

Cheren and Bianca were arguing as they stood beside the Pokémon Centre. Amy sighed as she walked up. "What's wrong this time guys?" She asked as Lillypup bound over.

Both Bianca and Cheren stared at her. Cheren sighed. "Well, looks like she wins," He told Bianca. Bianca nodded

"Won what?" Amy asked.

"The catching contest," Bianca answered matter of fact. Tepig, standing beside her, nodded. "Cheren and I both failed to catch anymore Pokémon. You caught Lillypup so you won."

Amy looked at Snivy and Lillypup, slightly confused. "But I didn't catch any," She replied. "Lillypup decided to follow me after Snivy battled with it and I healed it. I offered to let it come along if it wanted."

"Did it end up in a Pokeball?" Cheren asked. Amy nodded. "Then you caught it. Here, Bianca and I agreed this would be the prize." He handed her a small bottle.

Amy read it and was surprised. It was a Hyper Potion. "Where did you guys find this?" Amy asked shocked. One of these bottles cost almost half of their travelling budget.

"Professor Juniper dropped it," Bianca told her. "I tried to give it back but she said to keep it. I figured that it would make a good prize. Anyways, just take it. It'll be useful later."

Amy hesitantly took the Hyper Potion. Why not? It wasn't as if the Professor wanted it that badly she would have taken it back from Bianca. Slipping it into her bag, Amy looked around the small town. Glancing at the massive crowd gathering by the Pokémon Centre, Amy asked her friends, "What's going on over there?"

Bianca and Cheren turned around and looked at the gathering crowd, surprised. "I don't know," Cheren admitted. "But there certainly is a large group gathering."

"Let's go take a look," Bianca suggested as she stumbled over with Tepig

Cheren sighed and rushed after her, which caused Oshawott to stick its head out for the first time as it blearily looked out of Cheren's hoodie. "Sorry," Cheren told it, "But we have to catch up with Bianca." Oshawott sighed but straightened and rubbed its eyes, a little annoyed at being woken from its nap.

Amy rushed after her friends, somewhat belatedly because she didn't expect them to run off and needed to round up Lillypup who wanted to sniff out the contents of a garbage bin. When she caught up, she found her friends near the edge of the crowd, staring at a group of people in grey robes and gloves all standing around one man.

The man was tall and wide, with gray and green hair that stood in an odd shape over his head. Most of his body was hidden by a massive brown cloak but his face was clear, showing one red eye and one almost mechanical one. He was the one speaking to people, the one drawing everyone's attention.

"...Perhaps Pokémon aren't happy being trapped in their Pokeballs." He was saying. "Are we being selfish to keep them captive? Is it for our joy, not theirs?"

His voice sounded sincere but Amy was confused. How could Pokémon be unhappy being caught? It wasn't as if humans chained the Pokémon to themselves. Pokémon could leave whenever they wished, regardless of the Pokeball that held them.

Amy's attention wandered from the man who was speaking to the other members of the crowd. The one that stood out was a boy, also on the edge and listening with a bored look on his face. His face was hidden by a cap, but he was tall and lanky and also bore green hair that stuck out of the back of his hat in a ponytail. His hair however, was a light grass green as opposed to the ugly vomit green of the speaker. Amy was more curious about the boy than she was the speaker, but when he saw her looking, Amy looked away and listened to the speaker once more.

"…And I, Ghestias, one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma, thank you all for your time and hope you will consider my words." With that, Ghestias bowed and left, his followers flocking behind him. Everyone watched the group go before breaking into their own little packs and muttering to themselves over what they heard.

One group, which had a small group of mothers and toddlers, had one little girl ask her mother, "Mommy, are we going to let our Pokémon go?"

"No way," A little boy told her before her mother could respond. "We can't let our Pokémon go. Think about how lonely we'd be." The mothers didn't respond to their children talking, they simply talked amongst themselves.

Cheren shook his head, disgusted. "How could people listen to him," He snorted. "Believing that we are imprisoning Pokémon, as if they don't have a choice. Pokémon are our partners and capturing them gives us a way of understanding and living in harmony with them."

"Was that what that man was talking about? Releasing our Pokémon?" Amy asked.

"Yes of course. Weren't you listening?" Cheren asked. Amy ruefully shook her head, having been staring at the boy with green hair for too long.

"In a way, they are right about catching though Cheren. We don't give Pokémon a choice in who they get as a trainer and there are some bad trainers out there." Amy told him. "And I don't enjoy forcing a Pokémon to come with me."

"You didn't force Snivy or Lillypup," Cheren pointed out. "And by your argument, no one should have children because there are some bad parents. Trainers are not necessarily good people or bad people. People are people and we have laws to protect the treatment of Pokémon the same way we have laws to protect children."

Amy did agree with this. Lillypup, hearing the conversation, gently pressed its nose against her leg. Smiling, she reached down and gently pet the Pokémon. "Yeah, I can understand that. And look at our Pokémon. I can't imagine not having Snivy or Lillypup with me and I just met them. Yet that Team Plasma seems to think that Pokémon would be happier without humans."

"People will think of weird things." Cheren said. "I just hope they don't convince too many people to release their Pokémon. Feral Pokémon that were trained by trainers can be dangerous. They don't fear humans and are happy to come into towns to look for food. People who don't know any better or aren't prepared could be hurt by them and the Pokémon's likely to be hurt too."

Amy didn't have a chance to reply before she heard someone suddenly walk up behind her. She and Cheren both froze as a raspy voice spoke to them.

"Their voices. Let me hear them!"


	4. Chapter 4

** I don't own Pokemon.**

Amy and Cheren both swiveled to stare at the speaker. It was the boy who Amy had seen before, barely older than herself. His face, no longer hidden by his hat, was thin and angular, almost handsome to a surprised Amy. She stumbled away, shocked as the boy spoke again.

"My apologies. I am called N. I want to hear what your Pokémon have to say about you," He told her in his raspy voice. It sounded underused, as if he didn't speak very often.

Lillypup looked up at N and barked twice. Snivy hissed before muttering, "Sniv," at N. N raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat as he looked at them. "Truly? You think so highly of your trainers? You don't long to be free?"

Cheren shook his head. "Who are you talking to?"

N looked at Cheren for a moment, shifting from outrage to disappointment. "Oh, you can't hear them either then. I can hear Pokémon's voices when they speak." He looked at Amy. "Your Pokémon speak highly of you. I wish to battle you, to hear what they have to say."

Amy shook her head. "I'm afraid I'll have to pass on that."

N looked at her surprised. "You can't turn down a Pokémon battle. Trainers battle when challenged."

"Perhaps," Amy told him. "But my Pokémon are in no condition to battle. Lillypup here is quite damaged and Snivy has been battling from Nuvema Town. I'll certainly accept after I heal up my Pokémon but not until then."

N shook his head. "You don't understand," He said, pulling out a Pokeball. "We battle, regardless, until one of our teams cannot continue." With that he threw the Pokeball.

In a small flash Purloin appeared. The small purple cat Pokémon appeared with a smug look and a quiet purr. Amy looked up the Dark type on her Pokedex out of curiosity before going to walk away. "I'm not here to battle you."

N didn't reply but Purloin started after Amy. Lillypup turned and growled at the Purloin. N, seeing this, laughed. "It seems that your Lillypup wants to fight," He told her. Amy looked down at Lillypup. It had placed itself between Amy and Purloin and though its growl was deep, Amy could see Lillypup shaking.

'It's hurt,' Amy thought, 'and terrified. But it wants to protect me, like Snivy did.'

"Lillypup, don't," Amy told it.

"Go Purloin. Fury Swipes!" N yelled.

The cat Pokémon lunged at Lillypup before Amy could reply and started scratching Lillypup over and over again. Lillypup gave a cry and tried to move away but its earlier injuries kept it from moving. "Lillypup," She cried out as it stumbled away as the attack ended.

Lillypup whimpered and tried to move but it couldn't manage. Still conscious, it glared at Purloin and N and gave a desperate growl. N laughed. "What spirit," He told it. "You are dedicated to your trainer. Is she the same though?"

Amy knelt down with Lillypup. "I'm so sorry," She whispered to it before looking at N coldly. 'We're done. You win." Amy's hands stroked Lillypup gently, wincing as she found cuts.

"Your Lillypup can still fight, so we continue!" N snapped. "Purloin, Fury Swipes again!"

Purloin leapt forward, intent on its attack. Amy saw the attack coming and scooped Lillypup into her arms. Too late she saw the claws fly towards her and pain lanced along the arms she wrapped Lillypup in. "Ah!" She cried as she fell back, curling around Lillypup who struggled to get free. N stopped laughing, shocked at what was happening but Purloin, in the midst of its attack, could or would not stop.

A loud cry filled the air followed by a sharp crack that sent Purloin stumbling back. Amy felt the claws leave her skin and looked up, despite her pain. Purloin gave a mewl as it felt the large welt that had appeared across its cheek.

Snivy stood in front of Amy, breathing heavily and radiating rage. N stopped laughing as Snivy launched itself at Purloin, both whips extended. Purloin stumbled back as welts started appearing across its hide and N was franticly yelling out orders.

Amy stood, holding Lillypup despite her pain and her voice was cold. "Snivy, Tackle rather than Vine Whip; it can't run right now. Good, that drove it back now use Vine Whip; the farther back you are the more force it hits with. Use Leer when it draws close and keep going!"

Snivy used its speed and Amy's commands to dance around the Purloin and rendered it helpless. The constant crack of Snivy's vines ended as sharply as they had begun. Purloin lay in a bloody heap and Amy looked at N angrily. She went to storm up to him only to hear the whimper from Lillypup, still bloody in her arms. Amy gave a single glare before running off with Lillypup into the Pokémon Centre.

Snivy didn't follow her, instead walking angrily up to N. "_I know you can understand me,_"Snivy snapped at N. "_And I say how dare you!_"

N was startled but Snivy pressed on, pointing a finger and stepping towards him. "_You are a trainer and you claim to stand for what Pokémon want. You were there for the speeches made by that man, and you tried to convince others to listen. But instead of listening to another trainer, you nearly kill her Pokémon because you don't want the battle to end and then you have the nerve to have a Pokémon attack a human?_" Snivy glowered and N, who stumbled backwards, suddenly afraid. "_Pokémon do not attack humans and humans do not attack Pokémon. Yet you specifically ordered an attack on a human. I do not understand beings like you, and I don't want to. Know this: if you ever, EVER, go after Amy again I won't take it out on your Pokémon. I will rip you limb from limb, and when that's done, I'll flay what's left!_"

N shook his head, terrified as he was. "I'm a human, remember?" He told Snivy. "Pokémon don't attack humans."

Snivy turned around and went to follow Amy. As almost an afterthought, one of its whips snaked out and made a single crack. N flinched but didn't feel any pain. Suddenly, he felt something fall off his head and his hat now lay on the ground, completely split in two. Snivy stuck its nose in the air and walked off haughtily.

Cheren called over, "Snivy, wait," Snivy paused, wondering what the human could want. "I need to finish up some things here but that Purloin looks really hurt. It wasn't its fault that its trainer is weak. Could you bring it in with you since you're meeting Amy in the Pokémon Centre?" Snivy sighed but nodded, walking over to the Purloin with a look of disgust. The vine reappeared and Snivy picked up the Purloin by a foot, held it as far away from itself as it could and with an unhappy face, scuttled off carrying the unconscious cat Pokémon.

Cheren walked calmly over to N with Oshawott out of his hood and walking beside him. Cheren looked at N with an impassionate, analytical eye. When he spoke, it was with a soft voice. "I don't know who you are. I know you're strong, I know that you're passionate about whatever this cause your preaching is. But you are not acting human. That was wrong on far too many levels, watching you enjoy beating that Pokémon. And when you hurt Amy; that was the final straw. I don't know what Snivy said but I'm in agreement. You will never hurt Amy again." Oshawott glared up at N, standing firmly beside its trainer.

"And how do you intend to stop me little boy," N snapped. He was now tired of being threatened and wanted to leave but needed to rescue his Purloin. He moved his hand to shove Cheren out of the way.

Cheren snapped up his arm faster than N could blink and drove two stiffened fingers into N's armpit. N inhaled sharply and pulled away, wincing in pain. "You're right; I am little. And a nerd, a wimp and a dork. But I'm smart, and I know all the soft, vulnerable points on the body. So you could probably take me in a fight but the question is; is the pain worth finding out?" Cheren turned and walked calmly away, Oshawott hopping into his hood and glaring at N, daring him to try something.

N glared at Cheren but didn't attempt anything, only started towards the Pokémon Centre. All the time, all the threats wandered through his brain as he struggled to understand what he had done and more specifically, what he had done wrong.

Amy absently rubbed the bandages on her arms as she kept looking over to where the nurse was healing her Pokémon. Snivy was standing guard by the counter but kept checking on Amy while watching the nurse work. The nurse treated both Lillypup and the Purloin that Snivy had brought in, which the latter was under intense scrutiny from Snivy at the moment. Amy didn't understand why Snivy had brought the Purloin in rather than having its trainer bring it in but she didn't comment, only sat and waited for them to be healed.

Her arm gave a twinge and she winced. The slashes from that Purloin hurt more than she was willing to admit, and the nurse had told that she would likely be scarred. The nurse had wanted to call the police but Amy didn't even know the trainer's name, other than the letter N. The nurse wasn't happy but there wasn't anything either of them could do so Lillypup was being treated and Amy was getting a few sad looks from the nurse.

She glanced at the healing Pokémon and looked out the glass doors of the Pokémon Centre, hoping to see Cheren or Bianca coming to see her. But instead of her friends' blond or raven hair, she saw a head full of green coming to greet her.

Amy glanced back at the nurse and made sure she wasn't watching before she stormed out of the Centre and approached the boy. "How dare you-" She started.

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me?" N whined.

"After what you did, how can you expect to be treated any differently?" Amy snapped at him.

"But what did I do?"

Amy's rant stopped. N was looking at her helplessly, and his question was in a desperate whine. She looked him in the eyes, truly shocked; N didn't understand. He didn't know what he had done wrong.

Amy gave a sigh. This was awkward. "Look, N, you say you can hear Pokémon's voices right?" He nodded. "Why did you have Purloin keep attacking Lillypup then? You knew it was injured."

"It insisted it could still fight!" He protested. "It told me that it would keep fighting."

"It was protecting me!" Amy snapped. "Couldn't you see it? It placed itself in harm's way to protect me, even though it was injured. And when I tried to protect Lillypup, you attacked me."

"So? Our Pokémon fight for us all the time, what's the difference if a Trainer is injured or not?" N snapped back.

Amy thrust her bandaged arm up. "What's the difference? Your Purloin's scratches have scarred me. You know scars don't ever heal right? They fade but I'll be wearing these scars the rest of my life. I'm ten years old and I already have injuries that will last me my whole life."

N winced as he heard that. "I did that?" He asked, his voice strained.

Amy nodded. "Pokémon and humans can't fight," She told him. "In self-defense they do but not regularly. Humans are too fragile to fight most Pokémon. And think what would have happened if I had fought back against your Purloin. I could beat on it, or have even strangled it. It wouldn't be that hard. We can't fight with Pokémon N."

N looked at her, looking as if he understood a little more but still confused over what had happened. Finally he sighed and asked, "Can I please retrieve my Purloin? I didn't expect to be here this long and I'm late."

"I'll get it; Snivy might attack you if you come near. Snivy believes that since you crossed the line with me that makes you fair game." Amy reached out her hand for the Pokeball and N handed it over without a fuss. A few moments later, Amy came back with Purloin and handed the ball to him.

N slid the Pokeball in his pocket and turned to leave, only to pause. "I'm curious, how did you know that? That Snivy threatened me?"

Amy paused and shrugged after thinking about it. "It's Snivy," She replied. "I love Snivy and would do anything to protect her. And she would do the same for me." Amy only then realized she had assigned a sex to her Pokémon but it seemed to fit; Snivy seemed like a girl to her.

N nodded slowly, considering her answer. "I believe your name is Amy, correct?" She nodded. "I am N Harmonia and I hope we meet again, for you are an interesting part of Unova's puzzle." His left without saying another word, his cryptic remark left hanging in the air as he left.

"You're kidding!" Bianca stared at Amy. "The nurse couldn't do anything?"

Amy shrugged. "She didn't have other ideas. Humans aren't like Pokémon and even Pokémon get scars. None of the machines or medicine can prevent scars."

"If I ever see that N guy, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind," Bianca growled, clenching a fist. Cheren winced, having been on the receiving end of Bianca's left hook before. "He should know better."

"But he didn't," Amy sighed. "That's the problem."

"What are you talking about?" Cheren asked, prompting Amy to tell them about her conversation with N.

Bianca shook her head and told Amy, "You shouldn't go near him. He doesn't sound human."

Amy shook her head. "No B," She told her. "He sounds almost too human."

Bianca shook her head. "Now you've lost me." Cheren on the other hand nodded in agreement.

"What I think Amy means is that N acts like a human who hasn't been taught right or wrong. A true innocent, left to his own devices. He hasn't been raised with our beliefs and therefore; seems evil when reality, he's simply an innocent." Cheren shook his head. "It's probably the fault of his parents of anything."

Amy nodded. "But," She looked away, "He's willing to learn. He didn't understand that what he did had consequences. When he learned they had consequences, he stopped. He thought, he wanted to change. He didn't know someone would be hurt."

"I still say stay away from him," Bianca told her. "He isn't safe, regardless of what you think. If he doesn't know better, all the "I'm sorry"s in the world won't make a difference."

Amy shrugged, hearing what her friend was saying but not wanting to pay attention. No matter what Bianca said, her thoughts couldn't leave the strange green haired boy who claimed to understand Pokémon.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Pokémon. Sorry for taking so long for updating, I'm behind on all my stories.**

Amy scowled as she headed towards the Dream Yard. She had just arrived in Striaton City, which was massive compared to Nuvema Town, and had healed up to battle the Gym. When she got there, the Gym Leaders wouldn't even look at her. When she demanded a battle, a red haired man named Chili grudgingly agreed and defeated both Snivy and Lillypup. Without any effort, he simply sent out this little fire monkey he called Pansear and wiped out her entire team. Snivy didn't stand a chance against the Fire type and Lillypup wasn't strong enough to fight.

"You aren't raising your team at all," He told her. He shook his head sadly. "And you had such potential. But you're just like every novice. You find your favorite Pokémon and you stop caring about the others."

His words still stung and Amy grumbled as she wandered around the Dream Yard. Lillypup was scampering beside her, happy as could be as it bounded left and right. She wondered if Chili was right. She hadn't battled much with Lillypup, instead relying on Snivy for all her battles. She sighed and Lillypup scampered over in concern. She reassuringly stroked its head and smiled at the small Pokémon and wandered to where the other trainers were practicing.

One of the trainers called over, "Hey, want to battle? It's just for practice." Amy looked over and held in a sigh. She knew she needed to, even if it would take a lot of work.

Instinctively she reached for Snivy's Pokeball but Chili's words rang in her ears. Sliding the ball back on her belt, she looked down at Lillypup. "You up for this?" She asked it. A confident yip from Lillypup was all the answer she needed as they prepared for battle.

Amy giggled slightly as she listened to Lillypup quietly snoring. It had battled most of the afternoon, and had surprised Amy by taking on most of the trainers Pokémon and easily winning. It was a lot stronger than before but after four or five battles, it had been exhausted and Snivy had taken over. Now, Snivy was seated comfortably on her shoulder as Lillypup rested.

As she sat there, she started to stare at the clouds and doze s bit when a voice called over, "Excuse me!"

Amy sat up straight, looking around for the source of the voice. "Excuse me young lady," A woman, around the age of Amy's mother, ran forward, panting as she approached Amy. "Are you the trainer with the Lillypup that was battling earlier? And with that Grass type?"

Amy nodded slowly and the woman tugged at her arm. "Please, I need your help. I'm a Pokémon Breeder and two people, a man and a woman just stole one of my Pokémon, a Pansear." Amy grimaced at her memory of the Pokémon but the woman didn't seem to notice. "They ran off into the construction zone. I'm not a battler; I'm not strong enough to get it back. Please, I need your help."

Snivy was anxious to go, obviously wanting to help the Pokémon and Lillypup had woken to the woman's distress and was whining, gently licking the woman's hand in an attempt to help. Amy forced herself to her feet and told her, "Of course but this is my first time in the Dream Yard. Where did you say they ran off to?" The woman turned and hurriedly led Amy to a large and seemingly abandoned construction lot.

Snivy and Lillypup both jumped ahead, intent on finding the thieves but the woman called Amy back. "Before you go, here," She thrust a Pokeball into Amy's hand. "It's a water type; if Pansear get's violent it may help you subdue it."

Amy nodded and quickly thank the woman, taking off after her Pokémon. The woman watched her for a moment before turning to address the empty area. "You are her friend. You should go after her."

Bianca emerged from behind her, looking sheepish. "Thought that you didn't notice me." The woman simply looked at her, waiting. Bianca shook her head. "I can't go with her. I can't help Amy; I'm not strong enough. My Pokémon are but I'm not."

"Maybe you are. Maybe you just won't give yourself a chance. Who is your partner?" She asked her. Bianca called Tepig out to show her. The woman smiled. "Well, perhaps this partner will help you grow stronger. Now go on; your friend needs you."

Bianca looked at the Pokeball, seeing the face inside snile back. With a smile and nod, Bianca ran off after Amy with Tepig in tow.

Amy and Bianca made their way through the grassy clearing as quietly as possible. They hadn't seen the two thieves anywhere but they also had found a declining amount of Pokémon as the made their way deeper into the construction zone. Their Pokémon were on high alert, quickly dealing with any frightened Pokémon that tried to take out their fear out on the two humans invading their territory.

Splitting up, Amy and Bianca started searching around the thieves among the support pillars. Both scoured around the rubble, disappointment building as they didn't find any sign of the thieves. As the sun started to set Amy was about ready to throw in the towel when Bianca gave a small triumphant cry and waved Amy over. She pointed to a small clearing where Amy could barely make out two figures in the fading light. Both were standing in the middle of the clearing, cursing loudly and focussing on something.

Bianca stared, slowly losing her elation of finding the thieves as she realised that this now meant that she had to confront them. Amy was moving closer to the two, urgently waving for her friend to catch up. Bianca gave a viable swallow as she followed Amy towards the two in the field.

The two were dressed in gray, the material reflecting the remaining light as they focussed on a smaller object between them. "Come on!" One snarled, the harsh voice identified as male. "How hard can it be, just to get the stupid dust?"

"I'm just tired of hunting for this thing," The other snapped, the voice female and tired. "It will give us the dust, now won't you, you worthless Munna."

The creature gave a pitiful mewl and tried to run but the two stopped it before it made it any distance. "Oh no you don't!" The woman snarled. "We worked too hard to catch you and I won't let you get away without giving us the Dream Dust. Now give it to me!" With that, she lashed out and kicked the Munna.

Amy gasped and Bianca gave a muffled cry, her hands flying to her mouth. The man knelt down and shook the creature. "Well?" He demanded it, "Where is it? Why won't you just give us the Dream Dust!" When it whimpered and struggled, he drew back and hit it. "Just keep going," He told his partner. "It will give it to us eventually."

Amy was shocked at the cruelty of the two. She heard motion beside her and was shocked as Bianca, no longer frozen in fear, charged forward shouting, "Stop it!"

The two adults looked up, shocked as the ten year old blonde flew forward and knocked the woman away from the Munna. She turned to the man and punched him straight in the face, her left fist smacking right into his mouth. The man let go, falling back and holding his mouth in shock.

Amy ran up, calling Snivy and Lillypup to her as she hurried to join her friend. Tepig was already there, snorting and staring down the two adults who were now both on their feet and snarling. Amy was shocked as she saw them, both standing in front of her in Team Plasma uniforms.

"Brats," The woman growled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Stopping you from abusing that poor Pokémon!" Bianca snapped. "I saw your organization. You both are disgusting hypocrites! How can you claim to want what's best for Pokémon, or want to liberate Pokémon from evil trainers when you yourselves attack a harmless wild Pokémon!"

"You have a big mouth kid," The man snarled. "Let's see how good you are at a battle." The man threw a Pokeball in the air and in a flash of light a small purple Bug Pokémon was out and ready to battle.

Bianca's Pokedex flashed as well as it identified the bug Pokémon as a Venipede. "No problem, right Tepig?" Bianca called out. Tepig shot fire out of its nose in agreement and stood ready to battle.

The woman looked at Amy with a malicious grin. "Looks like that leaves me to deal with you sweetie," The woman told her, "I think that one of my "liberated" partners would be best." She threw the ball in the air and out came a somewhat disgruntled Pansear.

Amy winced as she saw the Pansear and the memory of her earlier battle became all to clear. "Snivy, sit this one out," She called over. "Lillypup, you ready for this?"

Lillypup gave a bark in agreement and ran ahead. "Ok Lillypup, Tackled!" Amy called.

"Not so fast! Pansear; use Incinerate!" The woman shouted. Pansear tucked its head, cowed as it spat the stream of fire at Lillypup.

"Lillypup!" Amy cried as the fire licked its way across her Pokemon's fur. "Get back out of range. Wait until it stops and use Bite!"

Lillypup gave a tiny whine and stumbled back. Pansear stopped attacking and was shocked when Lillypup charged in to use Bite. It fell back, the blow knocking it away and Lillypup failed to latch onto its opponent to do any serious damage.

"Pansear, while it's close use Scratch attack!" The Team Plasma woman yelled. The Pansearhesitated before appologetically bringing its arm down.

The Scratch attack sent Lillypup flying. "No!" Amy cried out as she picked it up. Lillyup gave a half yip, half whimper as it passed out. The damage from this battle, on top of all the other battles it had fought that day were too much for it. Amy looked down worriedly as she looked at Snivy.

'Grass won't do me any good in this fight,' Amy thought as she looked at Lillypup. 'And I don't have any Potions to heal Lillypup. I can't win this.'

Amy's hand reached involuntarily to her belt as she felt another Pokeball on it. Confused, she pulled it out and recognised the face in it. After a second's hesitation, she threw the ball and out burst a small blue monkey Pokémon. "Pour," it announced happily as it landed gracefully.

Amy looked at the small monkey, which appeared to be a water type counterpart to Pansear. She knelt down to look it in the eye. "I'm not your trainer," Amy told it, "But I need your help. That Pokémon there is your brother, and it needs you. That woman is hurting him and other Pokémon with his help. I'm not strong enough to beat him alone. Do you think you can help me?"

Panpour looked at her for a moment, then slowly inclined its head. "Pour," It stated firmly, squaring off against its brother. Amy looked at the woman, her confidence coming in waves as the battle started.

"Incinerate Pansear," The woman ordered and fire shot out of the Pokemon's mouth.

"Water Gun," Amy countered. A vast cloud of steam met in response to the attack, and cleared quickly showing neither side injured. "Ok Panpour rush towards him for a Scratch attack!"

"Don't let it get close to you; keep up using Incinerate!" The woman shouted.

"Water Gun and keep running!" Amy ordered, hoping her plan would work. Water Gun and Incinerate met three times after, steam bursts following wherever the attacks went. After the final attack, the field was cloaked in a fine shield of mist.

Amy and the woman were silent, having lost their Pokémon and opponents in the steam cloud. Amy watched for movement, quielty counting to herself as the steam cleared from the darkening field. As the steam cleared, Panasear was standing alone in the middle of the field.

Pansear made a confused sound, swaying and the woman scowled as she looked around. Seeing no sign of Panpour, she grinned and told Amy, "Looks like I win. That thing's run off and you have no Pokémon left."

Amy just smiled smugly. "Are you quite sure about that?" She asked, looking calmly at Pansear, who was breathing very heavily. The woman's eyes followed and widened. "No, you couldn't have..."

A sudden burst of movement came from the bushes as Panpour slashed its hand over Pansear's face, adding another scratch to its injured brother. With a startled cry it fell backwards and Amy called out, "End it Panpour; Water Gun!"

The single burst of water was all that was needed to knock the poor Pokémon out. The woman looked at it with disgust and recalled it to its Pokeball. "Stupid thing," She snarled. "What good are you if you don't win?"

"More than someone like you deserves to find out," Amy snapped. "Snivy!"

There was a snap as a vine from Snivy reached out and grabbed the Pokeball from the woman's hand. She cried out and glared at Amy, looking back to her partner for support. But Amy looked over too and was surprised to see Bianca battling a small rock shaped Pokémon with what appeared to be a green monkey Pokemon. "Come on Pansage you can do it!" She called to it.

"Roggenrolla, show her she's wrong. Use Rock Blast!" He yelled.

The small rock type silently complied, firing rocks from its mouth and slamming them into Pansage. "Pansage no!" Bianca cried out.

Amy thought about intervening but Bianca needed to win this battle on her own. Still, a little advice might help. "Bianca!" She yelled over. "Pansage is a Grass type right? So use a Grass move! It has to know one."

Bianca looked franticly down at her Pokedex. "Umm... Grass type, right. Pansage, try using Vine Whip," She commanded. Pansage lept forward and brought its arm down, the sharp cracking sound following that showed that it scored a hit.

"That won't be enough, Roggenrolla, Tacked attack," The man ordered.

"Dodge it by jumping and hit it with Vine Whip from above," Bianca told Pansage. Pansage complied, striking the Rock Pokémon from above as it barreled towards the small monkey. The second attack barely grazed it but it was still enough to take it down. Without a sound, the Pokémon went down and stayed down.

The man stared at the Pokémon in shock. "No way," He muttered. "How could that happen." Amy wondered it to but it was the female Team Plasma agent who spat the answer.

"You relied on Sturdy you fool!" She snapped. "Sure Rogenrolla could take one hit like that from a stronger Pokémon but its ability only saves it from one strike! Why did you send it to attack?"

"It doesn't matter," The man told her quickly, staring at the girls. "These two beat our Pokémon. But we're still here and I owe that one for this." He fingered his jaw, which was forming into a bruise.

"That's right. And I'm willing to bet that we're even safe from the Pokémon. After all," She sneered. "Pokémon can't attack humans."

Tepig, who was lying down obviously injured, looked up at Bianca with worry. Snivy stood beside Amy, looking murderous but didn't make any agressive actions. The woman was right; Amy and Bianca's Pokémon wouldn't attack a human that didn't hurt them. Bianca looked at Amy with fear starting to show and Amy felt the same dread. These two were bigger than them; they wouldn't be able to beat the two Plasma Grunts.

Just as the Grunts started forward, there was a sudden flash of movement. Suddenly, a massive figure with green hair towared over the two Grunts. "What do you two think you are doing?" He snapped.

The Grunts froze. "L-l-l-lord Ghestias," They managed to stutter out, staring in fear at the man in front of them.

"You two were to report in hours ago. Where have you been!" He glared down at the two. With another flash of movement, he was beside them and ordered, "Get out of here and report back to base now! No delays, and no stupid questions." He waited and then exploded, "THAT MEANS NOW!"

The two Grunts nearly screamed and took off, running as fast as their legs could carry them through the dark field. Then, as suddenly as he had appeared, Ghestias vanished.

Amy and Bianca exchanged a look. "What was that?" Amy wondered as she approached Bianca.

"I'm not sure. But I'm going to check on the Munna. Do you have any Potions?" She asked. Amy showed her the Hyper Potion and Bianca pushed it away. "Besides that? Shoot. I think we need to get it to the Pokémon Centre. Amy, can you give me a hand here?" Amy didn't reply. Bianca turned around sharply. "Amy? I said-"

Bianca froze. Standing in front of Amy was a massive pink Pokémon, which looked to be a large Munna only with different spots and some sort of balloon coming out of its mouth. Bianca stared at it in horror. It looked powerful, angry and ready to take that anger out on the girls as easily as looking at them.

Amy looked at it intently before nodding slowly. "You're a Mursharna, aren't you?" She asked it. "That Munna's your child and you just used your Dream Dust to save it and us, didn't you?"

The Mursharna looked at Amy in surprise before slowly inclining her head. Amy continued, "Your child is hurt. We cannot help it here, and I don't think you can either. But we know a place where it can be safe and healed. And it can return to you, easily as before. Please, let us help it."

The Mursharna looked at Amy oddly, trying to judge what was happening. Snivy approached cautiously and quietly began talking to the Pokémon. It slowly inclined its head again and approached the Munna and Bianca.

Bianca gave a whimper but didn't move, staring down at the injured Munna. The Murshana floated down to its child and made a few gently noises. When the noises were returned, Mursharna floated back up and opened its eyes. Amy hadn't realised before this that her eyes were closed. Now open, they were a glowing pink as she gathere Psychic energy.

The Pokémon all looked startled but didn't move, waiting to see what happened. Amy was shocked when a Pokeball floated out of Bianca's bag and rested into her hand, just on top of Munna. The glow ceased and Bianca stared at the ball in shock. The Mursarna touched the Munna again with a sad sound, looked at Bianca with soulful eyes and slowly floated away.

Amy and Bianca stared in shock as they both stared at the departing Pokémon. Bianca looked at the Pokeball, then the Munna and finally at Amy. "That really just happened, didn't it?"

Amy nodded. "That Munna must want to go with you Bianca. The Mursharna understood that and helped you understand it too. Now hurry up and use that ball; we don't need Munna getting any worse."

Bianca noddeed and touched the ball to Munna. In a short flash of light, it was gone and the ball was settled gently in her hand. "Now I need to get to the Centre," Bianca stated. She paused though, picking up Tepig and looking at her exhausted Pansage. "But how am I going to do that? It's dark and my Pokémon are in no shape to fight. I don't even know how to get back from here."

Amy looked around, equally as lost. Pulling out a Pokeball, she sent out her tired Lillypup. Lillypup stretched and whined and Amy told it, "I know but I need your help. I need you to do an important job for me." Lillypup shot its head up as though snapping to attention. "Bianca needs to be brought back to the Pokémon Centre that we healed at this morning and her Pokémon are too tired to fight. Can I count on you to keep her safe and guide her back."

Lillypup gave an affermitive bark and raced over to Bianca. Bianca let Lillypup sniff her hand while she recalled Tepig and Pansage. "Ok Lillypup," She told it with a giggle as its tongue tickled her hand. "Lead the way."

Lillypup bounded off with Bianca in pursuit as Amy watched them leave. Snivy made to follow but Amy stopped her. "We need to see that woman, right?" She reminded her. "Pansear and Panpour are hers. I think she gave Pansage to Bianca so she should be fine but we need to head back to her. Panpour, do you know the way?"

Panpour nodded and led Amy downa different path from Bianca's, at a much gentler pace. Amy and Snivy followed, soon disapearing into the night.

The woman was happy to see Amy, after she had woken up from waiting in the same spot the two had met. "I see you found them then, and you saved Pansear. Thank you so much." The woman smiled as she took the Pokeball back.

"Thank Panpour, it fought with its brother to bring him back," Amy told her. "Without it, I wouldn't have managed to save him."

The woman looked at Panpour in surprise. "Really? Well that is a shock. Panpour has never fought a battle in his life."

That surprised Amy. "Really?"

The woman nodded, though it was strangely happy. "I had hoped this was the case. It seems Panpour has chosen you to be his trainer."

Amy looked shocked and looked at the two Pokémon. Snivy glanced at Panpour and shrugged, while the water monkey looked quite pleased with itself. "Are you certain? I'd hate to take a companion from you."

The woman shook her head. "I'm a Pokémon Breeder. I raise the Pokémon and then release them or give them to Trainers. I think Panpour's parents will be proud to know it paired with such a good trainer." Looking up at the sky, she told Amy, "It's very late. Panpour will show you the way to the Pokémon Centre. You best get to bed."

Amy looked very startled but slowly agreed. Panpour patiently led the way, with Snivy having jumped on Amy's shoulder to catch a nap. The woman watched her go and help up Pansear's Pokeball. "You too shall find a trainer. And if they are anything like those two girls, you, your brother and your sister, will do great things in Unova. I just hope they are ready for it."

Bianca was waiting for Amy in the Pokémon Centre, looking relieved as soon as she came through the door. "What took you so long? The Pokémon are almost healed."

"I was returning that Pansear to the woman who gave you Pansage. She told me that Panpour here wants to come along with me." Amy told Bianca.

"Wait, return Pansear?" Bianca asked. "I didn't give her back Pansage! I'm a Pokémon thief!"

Amy laughed and told her, "Relax B, she gave me Panpour and it sounded like she gave you Pansage too. She said that she wanted them to go with good trainers. How's Lillypup doing?"

Bianca grinned. "Great. It got me here real fast. And it's tough too! Even as tired as it was, it fought off three Pokémon so I could get here safe and sound. Here, it's all rested up." Amy took the ball with a grin and then gave a huge yawn. "It's getting late, isn't it? I'm heading to bed. You should too." Amy nodded and talked to the nurse about lodgings.

The nurse was kind enough to see Amy to her room. It turned out that rooms were free in Pokémon Centre but she was going to need to pay for any food she or her Pokémon ate. Amy shrugged at this, not really surprised as she settled into her room with her team. All three were out of their Pokeballs and curled up with Amy. Human and Pokémon alike were exhausted and without thoughts of anything else, all four curled up on the bed and dropped straight to sleep.

The next morning as Amy woke up in her clothes, she did so with a bit of surprise. She didn't remember where she was but quickly calmed down after seeing her Pokémon beside her on the bed. She gently woke each of them up and went to see the nurse about what she did for food.

The nurse showed her where the cafeteria was, which was completely automated and would dispense food when the right amount of money was given. Amy was shocked at how much one meal was just for her, let alone how much it was for each of her Pokémon. It was almost three hundred dollars for one meal. At three meals a day, she only had enough money to eat for just over three days.

The nurse smiled sadly at her surprise. "Why do you think there aren't that many people who travel as trainers?" She asked Amy. "Most people can't afford to take care of more than one Pokémon, and how can you feed more Pokémon without a steady income? You have to be a very sucessful trainer to afford to keep travelling, and only if you constantly battle." Amy nodded slowly, the weight of her realisation just sinking in. The nurse left shortly after, leaving Amy alone as she and Pokémon ate.

Bianca joined her, also shocked at how much it cost for food. "Doesn't matter though," She told Amy. "Look what I fond last night." Bianca held up two large, glittering specks of metal, making Amy gasp in shock. "Those goons last night dropped them. Cheren told me they're Nuggets and sell for five thousand , this one's for you."

Amy gingerly took the rock of gold, shocked by the weight and even more by the value Bianca had passed on to her. Bianca continued, "Cheren's heading over to the Dream Yard to see if he can find any more. But he's pretty sure that there won't be any more. Did you know that if you have a battle with another trainer with a liscence, the loser has to pay the winner money? Cheren warned me about that this morning, I figured that I'd better tell you about it."

Amy, her mouth full, just nodded and let Bianca talk throughout breakfast. She was surprised when her blonde friend finished before she did, and Bianca quickly cleared her place before standing. "Well, I'm going to head off. I need to train my team some more before I challenge the Gym here. See you later Amy." Amy waved and Bianca bounded off happily.

Amy slowly picked at her own meal, watching her Pokémon eat. She noticed that Lillypup was eating away from the others and was watching Bianca leave with a sad look. It slowly finished its meal, being the last of her three Pokémon to be done eating. Amy was worried as she led her Pokémon out of Centre, thanking the nurse on her way out.

Amy approached the Gym, having trained her team the day before. The only Pokémon who hadn't trained much was Panpour but it seemed to be as strong as Snivy already, so she figured she'd be fine. With her Pokémon out and ready, Amy took a deep breathe and prepared for her rematch.

It was early afternoon by the time the battle was over and Amy triumphantly left the Striaton Gym, clutching her Trio Badge with pride. She had beaten Chili, without her Pokémon becoming too damaged. Snivy was able to easily take down his Lillypup and Lillypup and Panpour had alternated to take out his Pansear. Chili had been pleased and impressed by the win, as had his brothers. They had given her a TM as well, the move Work Up. Amy didn't know if she would use it but she thanked them all the same.

She prepared to leave town, healing her Pokémon in the Centre and stopping at the store to sell her Nugget. The storekeeper had been shocked to see her with one but he didn't try and cheat her, offering her the full five thousand on a separate card and advising her on travel goods. Amy did by three more potions but didn't think she would need anything else. Thanking the man, she left and called out her Pokémon as they headed for the road.

Just before they left town, Amy heard Bianca approaching the Gym with her team. She stopped and watched as her friend nervously approached the gym, acting uncertain of any chance of victory. Amy heard a slight whine beside her as Lillypup watched, edging closer to Bianca anxiously.

Amy watched Bianca struggle with her fears in front of the Gym and Lillypup's obvious desire to join her. "You can go with her if you want," Amy told it. Lillypup looked up at her, startled. "I told you that when you joined me that you were free to leave at any time. You've been a good companion and you are a good friend but you don't owe me anything. If you want to travel with Bianca, feel free."

Lillypup looked up at her, pain in its eyes. It wanted desperately to go with Bianca but didn't want to leave Amy after travelling this far with her. It looked back at Snivy and Panpour, neither offering any advice to its dilemma. Indecisive, it kept looking back from Amy to Bianca, finally settling its gaze on Bianca.

Amy knelt down, stroking Lillypup's head and smiling sadly. "Here," She held out her hand, Lillypup's Pokeball in it. The Pokémon delicately picked it up in its mouth and stood there, confused. "I told you you got to choose. You give that ball to whatever trainer you wish." She stood up and starting walking out of town with Snivy and Panpour beside her.

Lillypup looked at her, waiting for a few moments before uncertainly trotting over to Bianca. Amy watched from a distance, smiling sadly as she wiped her eyes. Snivy hopped on her right shoulder, Panpour on her left and the three set off for the next length of their journey.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Computer problems plus homework equals no updates.**

**That aside, read and I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: This is bloody fanfiction. Of course I don't own anything**

Amy hadn't expected to run into N again so soon. It had taken her four days to make it to Nacrene City, especially after she stopped to deal with Team Plasma robbing a little girl and having to make a trip back to Striaton City for supplies for her and her Pokémon. She thought that four days would have left him long past Nacrene City.

Instead he was currently lying flat on his back after she ran into him while running through the outskirts of Pinwheel Forest.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry are you all right?" She babbled as she struggled to her feet and looked at who she had run into. She had frozen at the sight of his green hair, unsure of what to do.

N too was startled, staring at her from the ground. Amy managed to get a grip on herself and helps N to his feet. "I am sorry, I didn't see you there." She told him.

"It's fine, really. I'm unharmed." N told her, looking away awkwardly. Amy, without having anything else to say, simply looked away as well. Finally, N cleared his throat.

"How are your arms?" He asked her cautiously, remembering the source of her injuries.

Amy's irritation at the boy flared up and she self-consciously rubbed her bandages. "Fine. They still haven't healed. What about your Purloin? How's it doing?" The last part came out more bitterly than Amy intended but she wasn't happy with N or his Pokémon.

"I don't know," He told her. "I released him."

"You what?" Amy was a little surprised at that fact. "Why?"

"I asked him why he attacked you," N shrugged, looking away. "He told me because you got in his way. He also said that Snivy shouldn't have gotten in his way. I told him he shouldn't have attacked you. He said he should have and he should have killed all three of you. At that point there was no hope of helping him. He felt he had the right to kill other Pokémon when he chose. So I released him. Such a Pokémon won't last long in the wild."

That sounded cold to Amy and she was a little annoyed that killing people wasn't a reason to release his Purloin but she didn't comment. N looked around, obviously at a loss for words. Amy kept glancing to the Forrest behind her, and N followed her gaze. "What are you doing in Pinwheel Forrest?" He asked.

Amy grinned. "I was looking for a Fighting type Pokémon. I need one for taking on Lenora."

"Oh," N looked sad and surprised. "I suppose you've found the lucky Pokémon haven't you? Just went and threw a Pokeball and had it join you?"

Amy looked appalled. "Of course not! I don't force Pokémon to join me. That's just wrong. Pokémon are my friends, I wouldn't force them to go with me."

"And yet you keep them in a Pokeball? And you order them around in battle?" N shot back.

That made Amy grin. "N, if you released Purloin, I'd assume you have some new Pokémon. May I see them?" N looked confused and handed her three Pokeballs, which she looked at for a moment before N blushed before taking his Pokeball back, realisation sinking in. "And the reason I order my Pokémon around is the same reason a general directs their troops. It's the best way for me to help them in a fight since I can't fight beside them."

N tilted his head slightly and looked away, trying to understand what Amy had said. Amy giggled a little, his expression reminding her of a Lillypup. The thought suddenly brought a sombre feeling over her but she pushed it away. Lillypup was happy with Bianca and that was all that mattered.

A tug on her leg forced her from her musings. Panpour was by her side, pulling her back towards the clearing. Amy grinned and told him, "I'll be right there." She turned to N and asked, "You want to come?"

N looked at her, confused. Amy's grin widened as she grabbed his hand and made him follow. In the clearing Snivy and dozens of other Poékmon were gathered, waiting for her. "Sorry if I held you up. You guys wore me out. But N's here to; I'm sure he wants to play." N looked at Amy, his confusion growing.

"Amy, what are talking about? What do they want me to do?" N asked her, clearly confused and distraught because of it.

"Play with them of course. I think they want to play Tag." Amy was all smiles now as she ran towards the crowd of Pokémon with purejoy on her face. N didn't move; he watched Amy run around with the Pokémon chasing her with a strange fascination. Partly it was the Pokémon looked so happy to have Amy, a human play with them. But mostly it was Amy herself.

N would have been content to watch her for the entire time. He watched her run, watched the way her hair bounced as she moved. He loved how it shone, the curly auburn brown that carresed her face, which he was struggling to describe. He couldn't think of a word that fit her, no matter how hard he thought, he didn't know a word that fit her. He wanted desperately to put his feelings into words, to understand them, equate them with somethign familiar but he couldn't. He simply watched and felt his shoulders relax, as if nothing else mattered.

Amy came up to him a few moments later, panting slightly. "Why don't you join in?" She asked, a slight amount of concern crossing her face.

N shrugged and looked down at his shoes. "I don't know," He answered. "What do I do?"

"Just play," She told him. He frowned and so did she. "You do know how to play and have fun, don't you?" She asked gently.

N shook his head. Amy looked at him for a moment and then a look of determination crossed her face. "Well, we'll have to fix that. Everyone, can you come here for a second?" Amy called over. The Pokémon perked at her cry and rushed over, curious and axious as to what was going on. Snivy saw N for what appeared to be the first time and glared, sliding towards Amy but she ignored it.

"N here hasn't played before, so I think we all need to teach him," She told the crowd. "Do you all think you can help me?" The Pokémon all nodded or cried out in agreement. Amy took N by the arm and told him, "Tag is a simple game. Someone is "it" and tries to touch another player in order to "tag" them. When that person is tagged, they are now "it". So if I'm "it", I chase everyone and try and tag someone. If I tag Snivy then she's it and tries to tag someone back. Does that make sense?"

N stared at her and nodded hesitantly. Amy grinned and told the Pokémon, "Go easy on him, it's his first time. Now, who wants to be it?" The Pokémon all looked around and finally stared at Amy. She grinned and held up her hands in mock defense. "Ok, fine, I'll be it. You all have five seconds; better run quick!" The Pokémon ran off and after a moments hesitation, N followed.

After more than an hour of running around, Amy and N collapsed at the side of the clearing. Both were hot and sweaty but wore big, silly grins on their faces. Amy leaned back on her hands and asked, "So? Did you like having fun?"

N looked at her, confused before seeing her giggle and he chuckled. "Yes, having fun is most enjoyable." He responded. "It seems I missed quite a bit growing up. But I have to ask, is Lillypup all right? I didn't see him travelling with you and he was badly injured last time I saw him."

Amy sighed and leaned back fully onto the grass. After a moment, she answered, "Lillypup was fine last time I saw him. He's travelling with my friend Bianca now."

"Why? Did you give him to her?" N asked. Amy shook her head. "So..."

"Lillypup wanted to travel with Bianca. He's very protective and he wants to keep his trainer safe. He loves me and Bianca but he decided he needed to travel with her." Amy's voice was a neutral as she could make it but N could hear a slight amount of pain.

"But you didn't want him to go?" He asked her.

"Of course not," Amy told him. "I love Lillypup. And even though it is the Pokémon's choice, when I catch something I want it to stay with me."

N nodded slowly, and lay beside her. They sat silently for a few moments as the Pokémon in the clearing wore themselves out and Snivy and Panpour joined them. N nodded once to Snivy, who only murmered, "Sniv," before lying beside Amy. N nodded at the statement. _"Don't hurt her again,"_ Snivy had warned him.

N glanced over at Amy and then rolled on his side. "Well, you caught me Amy. Does that mean you want me to stay with you?" He asked cheekily. Amy looked over at him shocked until she remembered that she "caught" him in Tag. The same cheeky look came over her as she rolled over to face him and reached a hand over.

"Only if you want to," She told him quietly. "You know I never force." N smiled at her and she smiled back as he gently took her hand. They lay there for a moment, only to turn away as Snivy sighed and Panpour make a slight cooing noise. Amy knew her cheeks were red and she could seen N's pale cheeks flushing too.

The sun was starting to set so Amy stood up and stretched. N stood up as well, and looked at the clearing. "None of those Pokémon wanted to come with you?" He asked her, surprised.

"Oh, one of the Timburr and a few Sawks and Trows wanted to but only for a little while. They wouldn't want to leave home and it isn't fair to train them and strengthen then only to throw them back out into the wild. They'd disrupt the whole natural order if I made them stronger." Amy shrugged as she helped Snivy and Panpour onto her shoulders.

"So, that's it? But what about the Gym?" N asked her. "What about battling Lenora?"

Amy shrugged again, careful not to displace Snivy or Panpour. "I'll figure something else out. I'll use a different strategy probably."

N looked at her for a moment, something tweaking at his memory. "Amy, why are you taking the Gym Leader Challenge?" He asked her.

Amy looked at him surprised. "Because I want to see the best trainers in the region," Amy told him. "I'm on my journey to research Pokémon for Professor Juniper and this way I can see Pokémon without catching them. But also, I need the money. I battled a little on my way here but aside from the first Gym and the Nugget I sold, I really don't have enough money to keep travelling. So by training for the Gym Battles against other Trainers and battling Gym Leaders, I can afford to keep going. Does that make sense?"

N nodded and a small smile crossed his face. "Well, I think I have a solution to your current problem," N told her, reaching into his bag. He pulled out a small disk Amy recognised as a TM. "This contains Rock Smash, a Fighting type move. It looks like both Snivy and Panpour can learn it, so I think it would make challenging the Gym a little easier."

Amy was shocked. "N are you sure?" She asked him, staring at the disk in awe.

"Take it. I can get a second, and TMs are reuseable. One is enough for anyone." N smiled warmly as he handed it to her. "I expect that your Pokémon will need time to learn to use it properly but knowing how good of a team you all are, you should be ready to challenge the Gym tomorrow. Would you mind if I met you here? I'd like to have another battle with you, a proper one this time."

Amy took the disk from him and smiled back, a little shyly. "Sure." She replied. N started to walk away, into town and Amy called to him, "N? Thank you." The boy nodded back to her and disapeared into the night.

Snivy looked at Panpour, sighing in what appeared to be disgust. Panpour quietly scolded her, while rubbing his hands with glee. "Ok you two," Amy said as she too headed towards town. "What are you getting all worked up about?" Both Pokémon stayed silent, and left Amy to wonder what they were to excited about as she headed to get a room for the night.

N was correct in assuming that Amy would need to practice with Rock Smash but Amy was feeling like he overestimated her ability to teach it to her Pokémon. So far, Snivy and Panpour had tried to use the move with varying success. Panpour had so far appeared to master the move but he lacked the power to use the move to much potential. Amy figured he could take on one, maybe two of Lenora's weaker Pokémon but his attack just wasn't high enough. Snivy on the other hand, wasn't doing much good with the move at all. She kept trying and trying to use the move and both she and Amy were running out of patience. Panpour had tried to help but so far, it was only making Snivy more annoyed.

Amy was at her wits end and it was getting later and later in the day. Growling, she flopped down on the grass beside Snivy and Panpour. Snivy came up to her, looking hesitant and unhappy. Amy sighed and gently stroked Snivy's head. "It's not your fault girl," Amy told her. "I know how hard you're trying. But I just can't manage to teach you Rock Smash."

Cheren suddenly emerged from the path, nearly tripping over Amy. With another growl, she rolled out of the way and muttered, "Why do I meet everyone like this? Being tripped or running into them or..."

Cheren steadied himself and looked at Amy confused. "Are you talking to yourself again?" He asked cautiously. Amy blushed and shook her head. Cheren surveyed the damage to the area, which consisted of fully smashed and half smashed boulders and craters. "Trying to learn a new move?" He asked her.

Amy nodded and sighed. "Snivy is. Panpour's learned it but he doesn't have enough power to take on Lenora alone and without some sort of a type advantage I don't think challenging her is a good idea. So I'm trying to teach them Rock Smash."

Cheren frowned for a moment, then looked at Snivy. "How come she hasn't Evolved yet? Snivy should be at a high enough level to have Evolved by now."

"Evolved?" Amy asked frowning.

"Sure," Cheren threw a Pokeball out and out flashed a larger blue otter who stood squarely, a shell in each of its hands. "Oshawott evolved not that long after we beat those Grunts and gave that little girl back her Pokémon. Snivy has more than enough power to evolve, so I wonder why she hasn't. Mind if I look her over?"

"Only if she doesn't," Amy told him. Snivy shrugged and hopped onto a boulder for Cheren to look at her. After a few moments of gently searching, Cheren grinned and gently tugged on a spot behind Snivy's neck.

"Here looks to be the problem," Cheren told Amy. "This looks to be an Everstone." Amy looked over the small ovular rock, slightly confused. "Stones like these prevent a Pokémon from Evolving. It surpressed Snivy's energy enough that she was having trouble releasing any of her power, much less learning a new move. Snivy must have gotten it stuck training. With that gone, she should be fine."

Amy looked impressed and Snivy looked better. She gave a bit of a grin at Cheren before leaping onto Amy's shoulder. "Thank's Cheren," Amy told him. "You seem to know everything."

Cheren shrugged, embarressed. "Knowledge is power Amy," He told her. "And I want to be the strongest. I want to show the world I'm strong."

Amy grinned at him. "Cheren, the strongest in the land," She teased. "You'll need a Zebstrika to carry your ego if that happens. Of course, it could just help you ride out and sweep Bianca off her feet."

Cheren blushed a deep red at that point. After a light cough, he asked, "So anyway, since I helped with Snivy, mind if I have a battle? It will help Snivy Evolve if nothing else."

Amy looked at Panpour and Snivy, both of whom nodded. "Sure," Amy said as she stood up. "We could use some more training. But we'll have to make it fast; I'm planning on challenging Lenora today and the museum doesn't stay open that late."

Cheren nodded. "Well then, let's get started. I've got a new partner here. Go Purloin!" He threw the ball and the small purple cat Pokémon flipped in the air and landed lightly on its two feet.

Amy looked at Snivy. "Let's start with you girl," Amy told her. "This is perfect for you to practice Rock Smash." Snivy nodded and squared herself up as she ran into the battle field.

Snivy stood at the ready as Purloin stared at her in horror. It didn't move even as Snivy started running and before Snivy could land a blow, it fainted right in front of her.

Cheren and Amy both stared in shock. Amy burst out laughing and told Snivy, "Easiest battle we ever fought, eh girl?" Snivy nodded and looked at Purloin again. After a closer inspection, Snivy hissed and both vines shot out.

Cheren and Amy both stared again, this time at Snivy. Amy caught on first, and asked, "Cheren, where did you catch this Purloin?"

"Just outside Striaton. It was harrasing some local Pokémon and challenged me. I caught it because N's looked strong." Cheren shrugged. "It was a little hard to work with and had some violent tendencies but with a bit of a firm hand, I've managed to train it."

Amy shook her head. "Cheren, that is N's old Purloin. He told me he released it after leaving Striaton. It fainted after remembering what Snivy did to it."

Cheren looked worriedly at the Pokémon and suddenly his gaze shot up again. "Wait, you saw N again? When?"

"Yesterday," Amy told him. "We played Tag here in the forrest with the local Pokémon. He gave me the TM Rock Smash."

Cheren shook his head slowly. Amy ignored him and asked, "Are we going to continue the battle?"

Cheren sighed and nodded. "Go, Dewott," He called out. "It won't be easy now that he evolved Amy," Cheren warned her.

Amy just grinned. "Ok Snivy, now you can practice your Rock Smash. Let's get him." Snivy let out a battle cry and charged.

"Dodge Dewott and use Water Gun," Cheren ordered. Dewott jumped back as he fired short bursts of water. Snivy dodged from both sides and rushed again.

"Use Rock Smash Snivy," She called as Snivy lunged forward with her arms outstretched. The blow connected and rattled Dewott a little, lower his Defense.

"Get her away from you Dewott, use Razor Shell," Cheren ordered. Dewott fingered the two scallops on his legs and threw one, then the other in a wide arc.

The first one caught Snivy on the arm, causing her to cry out and stumble back. The second slashed at her back, knocking her to the ground. "Snivy!" Amy cried out. "Jump back, get out of range!"

Snivy struggled to her feet and pushed off the ground, jumping out of range of the shells as Dewott threw them again. Water wasn't strong against Grass but Dewott's attack and the strength of the move was compensating for Type disadvantage.

Cheren laughed and ordered, "Use Water Gun, while she's in range."

"Snivy, Vine Whip!" Amy ordered. Snivy snaked out a vine and cracked it sharply across Dewott's shoulder as he prepared to attack. Dewott cried out and missed. The two started circling each other, firing off attacks and trying to hit the other without exposing themselves. Snivy was faster than Dewott but Dewott had stronger moves and was stronger. Snivy had already taken damage and wasn't going to be able to take many hits.

Making a bold dash, Snivy leapt into the air and flew past Dewott, cracking him on the head with Vine Whip as she passed. Dewott cried out and turned angrilly, throwing one of the scallops as it used Razor Shell.

"Snivy, move!" Amy yelled but it was too late. Snivy took the shell across the back and was knocked flying, landing out of sight.

"Snivy?" Amy called out. "Snivy, are you all right girl?"

She didn't get a response and Cheren looked worried. "She might have been knocked out Amy," He told her. "We better find her, fast."

Before either could move though, the bushes behind them rustled. Amy whirled around, seeing nothing more than a flash of movement. It circled around, slipping out of view as Cheren, Amy and Dewott tried to follow it.

Finally, out of the bushes burst a large green shape, that cried, "Ser," before launching a small bundle of spinning leaves at Dewott. He took the blow square on and was knocked flying backwards with a thump. Cheren ran over but he didn't get up.

Amy stared at the green figure in front of her, who looked somewhat familiar in its pose. With a very proud, "Ser," the Pokémon stalked over to her and nuzzled her gently. Amy stroked the neck and found a familiar rough spot. "Snivy?" She asked. The Pokémon made a purr-like sound and nuzzled a bit harder.

Cheren stared in awe. "Snivy evolved in the middle of the battle. I can't believe it," He muttered. "From Snivy to Servine, just like that. Poof."

Amy grinned and stroked Servine's head. "Well, does that feel better girl? You evolved and improved on your Rock Smash. Think you're ready to take on the Gym?" Servine gave a shrill affermative and was about to jump on Amy's shoulder before thinking better of it. She instead walked within arm's reach of Amy and proudly led the way into town while Panpour lept onto Amy's shoulder with his tongue stuck out. Amy laughed and headed back into Nacrene City.

N was waiting for her outside the Gym, much to Amy's surprise. She didn't think that he'd really be waiting for her and she was pleased he had decided to wait for her. She was a little taken aback by the size of the Gym but tried to keep that from distracting her as she approached N hesitently.

N saw her and gave a large warm grin. "There you are Amy," He told her as he came down the steps to greet her. "I was worried that you wouldn't make it today."

"And miss a chance to beat you again? No way," Amy told him grinning.

"We'll just have to see about that now won't we?" N laughed as he sent out his first Pokémon, a Pidove, and Amy sent out Panpour.

The two circled each other, Pidove's speed and Panpour's dodging keeping them apart. Pidove's Tackle was kept at bay with Water Gun. The two danced around each other for a while before Amy ordered Panpour onto the offensive. When Pidove flew down to Tackle, Panpour intercepted with Rock Smash before jumping on Pidove's back. The two grappled for a short time in the air, Pidove flying up high and diving to try and remove the small monkey Pokémon. Finally, Pidove gave in and started falling from the sky. Both Amy and N yelled in horror as Pidove fell, chasing after the falling image trying to grab their Pokémon.

They weren't there in time to catch them but when N and Amy arrived there was a very wet but relatively unharmed Panpour and Pidove. Amy was confused but N didn't waste time trying to figure out what happened; he just started going over Pidove for injures. Amy hurried over as well, kneeling down over Panpour and trying to figure out what was wrong. Panpour simply looked up at her dizzily, appearing to be otherwise fine.

N shook his head as he returned his Pidove. "I don't understand it. Pidove is fine. But the fall should have hurt it."

Amy looked around and decided to try and draw N's attention to the water. "And how come both Panpour and Pidove are soaked? They fell on concrete N. They shouldn't be wet."

N looked around, noticing the water for the first time. "Water?" He muttered. "Panpour, was this you?"

Panpour looked at N and nodded. After murming something to him, N nodded slowly and told Amy, "Panpour slowed their fall with Water Gun and pulled Pidove's wings open near the ground to slow the fall. We'll need to get them checked out at the Pokémon Centre but I think they should be all right." N adressed the monkey Pokémon this time. "Thank you for saving Pidove."

Panpour murmered something and Amy recalled him, fearing he may be more damaged than she thought and knowing the Pokeball would halt any further damage done. N stood up and waited until Amy did the same to ask, "Do you wish to continue battling? Or should we call it a day?"

Amy shook her head. "Panpour will be fine and I do owe you a proper rematch," She told him. "Besides, I still have another Pokémon. So we cna continue if you want to."

N nodded sheepishly and pulled out another Pokeball. "As much as I might not want to admit it, I do wish to continue," He confessed. "If only to battle with you again." He threw his Pokeball and out flashed a Timburr.

Amy nodded and threw her own ball. "Come on Servine, it's your turn." Servine appeared with a flash and as soon as she laid eyes on Timburr, she narrowed her eyes in anticipation of battle. Timburr actually looked nervous as Amy and N brought their Pokémon to bear in the battle.

Servine didn't waste time charging in or using Vine Whip. Instead, she dove off to the sidetaking advantage of her speed to confuse Timburr as it followed her blurring form. After spinning a few circles around Timburr and making it dizzy, she shot multiple blasts of Leaf Tornado at the Timburr. The hits did damage but also caused Timburr to focus in on Servine. It charged forward, swinging it's board of wood at Servine's head.

Servine ducked under the blow, only to be caught in the chest by the other end of the wood. She glared and snaked out a vine, grabbing around the wood and trying to pull. Timburr pushed instead of fighting, trying to knock Servine off ballance. Servine gave a growl and twisted, trying to throw Timburr away. The two wrestled over the wood, pushing and pulling as Timburr used its greater strength to push Servine and she retaliated by twisting with her vines.

Finally, Servine was being pushed towards the wall of the Gym as Timburr shoved her forward. N had yelled a warning about not hurting Servine but Servine had protested and was pushing back. Servine dug in her feet, pushing with all her might and staring, almost nose to nose, back into the struggling but smug face of Timburr. Amy saw the glint in Servine's eye, and before she could stop what she knew was going to happen, Servine reared her head back and slammed it right into Timburr's face.

Timburr howled and stumbled back, letting go of the wood. Servine tossed it away and grabbed Timburr's ankle with Vine Whip, yanking to throw Timburr away. The poor Pokémon flew across the battle field before coming to a rest by N. It tried to get up but N shook his head. "You did a good job Timburr. That's enough for now." N recalled Timburr and called out his last Pokémon.

Amy and Servine both looked down and saw his last Pokémon to be Tympole. Servine looked at it, then at Amy, then back at it. Amy looked at N and asked, "Are you sure we should continue? This isn't even a fair fight for you."

"It will be fine. Tympole's more powerful than you think," N told her. Amy sighed but nodded. "Tympolu, use Mud Sh-"

"Leaf Tornado," Amy said flatly. Servine shot the single spiral of leaves and Tympole flew backwards before falling limply. N stared in shock. "Tympole is a Water type N. It's not as experienced as Servine and has a much lower defence. And when it evolves, it has only one weakness after it gains Ground type; Grass. That's why I offered for us to quit there."

N sighed. "And once again I lose, and I make myself look like an idiot in doing so. Well, thank you anyway Amy. That was a good battle." He fished around in his pocket and pulled out a small box and a card. "What's your number?"

Amy raised an eyebrow. "That was subtle and abrubt." She told him.

N shook his head. "No, your card number. You know, your money card? How else do you plan to get money from your battles. Just use your Xtranciever to transfer the money you're sent. You just have to give the other person your card number."

"My Xtranciever?" Amy asked numbly, desperately feeling through her pockets "And N, you don't need to give me money, its not like this was an official battle."

"It was Amy. Besides, you're a travelling trainer you can't really afford to turn down payment like this," He teased her. She glared at him but she didn't feel anything behind it. She finally found her phone, much to her relief and read N her card number after turning her phone on.

N waited a moment before nodding, "There you are, four hundred waiting to be recieved. It isn't much but it should help on your journey a bit." Amy just nodded, a little surprised. She hadn't expected to win any money from her friends but as she thought about it, it was probably going to happen. Cheren and Bianca both needed to make money and she knew that accepting money from them or vice versa would help on their journeys.

N checked over his Pokémon and told Amy, "I'm going to have to stop at the Pokémon Centre quickly before I leave but I have to meet someone in Pinwheel Forrest pretty soon. Good luck with the Gym Amy. Hope I see you again soon."

Amy nodded, not entirely paying attention as N walked away. She was still uncomfortable about her friends giving her money but she tried to remind herself that it was no different than winning it from a Gym Leader or one of the Trainers on the road. It didn't help to apease her but she triec to force herself to understand as she headed for the Pokémon Center.

She was a little surprised when she approached the Center that N had already left but she didn't mind. It was obvious she was moving slowly, proven by N having healed his team and left. She had her Pokémon healed and left almost absent mindedly. Something was making her think back to the battle, something niggling in the back of her mind about how N acted.

What was coming to mind was the way he acted towards Servine. Thinking back, she had still been a Snivy when N had seen her last. The fact that she had evolved didn't surprise him or change his strategy in the least. That seemed wierd to her. "Why wasn't he surprised?" She wondered aloud as she, Servine and Panpour exited the Pokémon Centre. Servine and Panpour just looked at her oddly. "Never mind, just thinking out loud," She reassured her Pokémon, who just looked at her dubiously. "Come on guys, we've got a Gym to beat." Servine and Panpour both nodded and the three left to meet, and hopefully beat, Lenora.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy as all hell lately and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again so please be patient.**

**That aside, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon, that's Nintedo's headache.**

It took Amy a while to find Lenora, although her husband was very helpful and polite while she searched. It turned out that Lenora was one of the main archeologists behind the exhibits in the museum, while her husband was the currator. After she had solved all the riddles and finally found the staircase leading to Lenora, her husband bid Amy good luck and left them to their battle.

Lenora proved to be a challenge for Amy. Her Herdier was strong, and even after Panpour managed to take it down, its defeat left Watchog able to win with ease using Retaliate. After that, Servine and Watchog fought to a standstill, both coming close to fainting until Servine's Overgrow kicked in, ending the fight with a well-timed Leaf Tornado.

Lenora recalled her Watchog and Amy hurried over to check Servine over. "You did a good job," Lenora told Amy. "I haven't had that good of a battle in years. You've definitely earned this Basic Badge."

Amy smiled up at the Gym Leader and thanked her, taking the Badge and the TM, Retaliate, greatfully. Lenora also transferred funds into her account for winning the battle, and it was far more than Amy expected. It was apparently a time full of surprises because just then, Lenora's husband came tearing Lenora's work room, telling her to come quick. "There's a group of people attacking the museum!" He called to her anxiously.

Lenora cursed, which shocked Amy. "Of course, right after I finish a battle no less," She muttered. She pulled out two small stars and fed them to her Pokémon and handed one to Amy. "Here, feed that to Panpour," She told her. "It's a Revive. I have some Super Potions as well. It's no substitute for a Pokémon Centre but it'll have to do for now. Come on; I'll probably need some help." Amy nodded and quickly healed her Pokémon. Servine looked relieved as the Super Potion closed over her wounds and Panpour was very chipper after the Revive.

The two ran after Lenora's husband, who directed them towards the railing. On the ground floor about twenty people all dressed in a familiar blue-grey uniform. Amy glared at them, with Servine hissing and Panpour growling. Lenora looked at her and asked, "Do you know them?"

"I know of them, having run into a few members in the past," Amy snarled. "Team Plasma. They pretend to love Pokémon but so far the only ones I've met are creeps."

Lenora nodded slowly. "I've heard about them but only vaguely. None of the Gym reports have the much info on them. I suppose I'll just have to obtain some knowledge first hand."

Amy nodded and the Gym Leader lead the trio to confront the group. Lenora was the first to reach them, calling from the stairs, "Stop right there." Lenora barked, her voice full of authority. "What are you doing to my museum?"

The grunts actually stopped, surprised and a little afraid of the Gym Leader coming down the stairs. But one of them, who appeared to be the leader, snapped, "We are Team Plasma and we are taking what is rightfully ours."

"By robbing a public museum?" Lenora asked, her voice level. "What piece of Unova's history belongs to such a recent, violent group?"

The leader actually winced at that but stood his ground. "We will take what is ours. We are here for the Dragon of Legend." He said firmly.

Lenora looked at the leader for a minute before laughing long and clear. "The Dragon of Legend?" She asked after a moment. "Which one might I ask? I assure you that I haven't hidden something that powerful away in my closet and I think it might be noticeable out here."

It was the leader's turn to smirk. "We're taking that," He pointed at the skeleton in the middle of the room.

Lenora looked at the skeleton for a moment before turning back to the leader. "You plan to steal my skeleton? Why on earth would you bother with that? That isn't either Dragon."

"Of course you would say that!" The leader snapped. "But we will take it, for the good of Team Plasma."

"Very materialistically noble of you," Lenora told him dryly. "But do you all really intend to fight me for it?"

"If we have to," One of the other grunts snapped, throwing out a Pokeball and a Purloin coming out. Before Lenora could order her Pokémon to act, Servine shot a Leaf Tornado and threw it across the room. Everyone's eyes were on Amy of all the sudden. She looked around the room and shrugged. "I'm tired of word games," She told Team Plasma. "You're all nothing more than self-entitled thieves who hide behind a image of working for the greater good. I am sick of the hypocritical bile that you and your group keep spilling. If you're here to steal, then call it stealing and drop the self-righteous act."

Most of the members of the group looked at each other, some in shock, some in anger but most in surprise. The leader took action though, stating, "Think what you like. We are working for the good of the Pokémon. You cannot stop us. Now!" He ordered the grunts, who threw down smoke bombs.

The smoke surrounded the whole room and Amy coughed harshly as the thick smoke clogged her lungs and made her eyes water. Even before the smoke cleared, she could hear heavy footsteps in rapid succession heading for the door so it was no surprise to her when she could see again that the head of the dragon skeleton was missing.

"Damn," Lenora snapped running towards the door. "Those cowards!" Amy agreed and headed out after her, with Lenora's husband hacking and trying to catch up.

Whether or not Lenora would have caught up to Team Plasma would be debated later because on her way out she ran into a roadblock, otherwise known as Cheren.

"Oof!" Cheren exclaimed as he was knocked, ass over teakettle as Lenora plowed right through him. Lenora would have kept going except that Cheren slowed her down enough that another arm intercepted her, clotheslining the Gym Leader. Making a similar sound to Cheren, Lenora looked up at an angry blond in a beret.

"What is wrong with you?" Bianca snapped as she went over to help Cheren up. "You could hurt someone like that!"

"I could?" Lenora muttered, winded and holding her chest. Amy and the curator ran out, the curator hurrying over to help Lenora. "I'm fine Hawes, really," Lenora managed as her husband helped her up. Amy sighed as she checked on Cheren.

"Bianca, that's the Gym Leader Lenora. The museum was just robbed by Team Plasma and she was trying to catch up with them." Amy told her friends.

Cheren, rubbing his back, suddenly looked up alert. "Team Plasma? Again?" He asked. Amy nodded. "They must have taken off out of town. Bianca and I just came from the Pokémon Centre and we didn't see them."

Lenora scowled. "Where could they be?" She demanded to the open air.

"Probably out of town by now." A different voice called.

Amy turned towards the voice, its owner a tall, skinny man with curly brown hair, dressed in a bright green overcoat. "Nobody would be enough of a fool to rob a Gym Leader and hide in town," The man pointed out. "Likely they ran off, planning to meet up with a larger group just outside of the town."

"Burgh?" Lenora looked at him in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to inform you that the bridge construction is finally done and to drop off a piece your husband likes for the museum." Burgh answered smoothly. "But right now, shouldn't we be worried about catching the thieves?"

Lenora nodded. "You know Pinwheel Forrest better than I do," Lenora told him. "You head off to the west. I'll take the road in the east. Those are the only ways out of here on foot and they couldn't have flown off with that skull. It's too fragile to take by air."

"It isn't safe for us to go alone," Burgh pointed out. Lenora scowled at him and he raised his hands defensively. "I know you're a powerful Trainer. So am I. It doesn't change the fact that we are going after hostile Trainers who outnumber us and will likely have prepared for our type disadvantages. We need some backup."

Amy looked at Cheren and Bianca, who both nodded. "We'll help," Amy told Burgh firmly. Burgh raised an eyebrow and was about to protest when Amy continued, "I just beat Lenora in a Gym Battle, and Cheren and Bianca were just coming to challenge her. Both are as skilled of battlers as I am."

Burgh looked about to protest before he sighed. "Beggars can't be choosers..." He looked at Lenora. "You're town, your call."

Lenora looked Cheren and Bianca over. "Either of you have a Flying or Psychic type?" She asked. Cheren shook his head while Bianca nodded hesitantly. "Ok. Amy, you go with Burgh into Pinwheel Forrest. I know you're strong enough to look after yourself if you get lost in there. Blondie, you're with me in case those Plasma grunts happen to have a Fighting type. Boy, you stay here. The trainers in my Gym can help you out if too many Plasma grunts come back. Hawes, let them know to listen to..." Lenora suddenly blanked on Cheren's name but Bianca muttered it to her and she clarified, "Tell them they're to listen to Cheren. He's in charge until I get back."

The curator nodded. "We can manage that," He assured Lenora. He grabbed Cheren's arm and told him, "Come. Quickly. With any luck, they might come back for the rest and we need to be ready." Cheren nodded and followed, calling his team out as he did so. Burgh was moving out, as were Lenora and Bianca so Amy followed Burgh, running to try and catch up.

He led the way to a new part of Pinwheel Forest, through an entrance that had been blocked yesterday. "I had to have the path opened, even though construction isn't quite finished," Burgh told Amy as he passed through. "Trucks were still able to bring goods through but most of our tourists and trainers come on foot from the south. The dessert in the north limits us to visitors." Amy nodded slowly, not fully understanding why he was choosing to share this information with her.

He came to a path that diverged off the paved path and told Amy, "This is one of the entrances into Pinwheel Forest. The other path is further along here that joins up with this one. I'll head up along that path and cut Team Plasma off. What kind of Pokémon do you have with you?" Amy showed him her Pokeballs. He sighed. "The forest is full of Bug type Pokémon. You're team won't last long against any of the powerful ones." He reached into his satchel and handed her a disk. "Here, give this to your Water type. It's the TM for Scald. It won't do much good against Grass types but it'll be powerful enough to take out other Bug types. I can't offer you much more help than that." Without waiting for a response, Burgh took off into the forest.

Amy just shook her head and headed down the path. Whoever Burgh was, he obviously had confidence that he could deal with whatever Team Plasma threw at him. Looking down at the TM, she sighed and called out her Pokémon out and used the TM on Panpour. "Sorry buddy but I think that you're going to need this. Servine won't be able to do much against the Bug types here." Panpour nodded and took the TM, grimacing as the disk transferred the power of the move into it.

Scald was a powerful move but it had drawbacks, as Amy soon learned. Panpour had the problem that the more he used Scald, the more burnt his mouth got. After less than ten minutes of being attacked, she gave up ordering Panpour to use Scald and called out Servine. "You two will have to tag team and just use Tackle and Furry Swipes," She told them, much to Panpour's relief.

The forest was mostly empty of Trainers, only a few Rangers who gave Amy some berries for her Pokémon, which she was grateful for but she was more anxious to find Team Plasma. They were hiding somewhere in the forest and the longer she took, the more time they had to get organized. Much as she wished it, the more she fought with Team Plasma, the more she was forced admit they or their leader was smarter than people gave them credit for.

Panpour was on her shoulder and made an inquiring sound. Amy forced herself to stop and look around, trying to shake off her thoughts. Servine hissed quietly and stared over at the side of the path, trying to see what Servine had reacted to.

She caught on almost immediately. The path ahead was a massive log that seemed to connect the two levels of the path. But from this angle, she could see what appeared to be Team Plasma laying an ambush by the other end of the log. She shook her head. They couldn't take her in a real fight, so they were resorting to an ambush?

Regardless, she did have a plan to counter it. "Servine, Panpour, I need you two to get on top of the log," She instructed. Both nodded hesitantly. "Don't worry; I need you two up first so I can get up there too. I'm not built for climbing, so I'll need Servine anchored and for her to throw me a vine."

Servine nodded and jumped, leaping up towards the top of the log while Panpour stood guard over Amy. It took Servine two tries to get anchored enough to help Amy up but she managed, and Amy half climbed, half jumped up with Panpour on her shoulder and Servine anchoring her from the top of the log. After climbing up and securing her footing, Amy led her team quietly across the log.

Team Plasma was waiting at the top of the log, glaring down the log. They were out of sight from inside the log, but in order to be so they were hidden quite uncomfortably around the edges of the opening. It was almost comical, watching all these grown men and women attempting to hide at the top of the log and Amy giggled a little while assessing the situation.

She crawled up the log, listening intently for anything the grunts said. She heard one complain, "Why are we doing this? We could have flown passed Driftville by now if we just took off with the skull."

"Moron!" Another snapped. "Do you know how old this skull is? Do you know what it's worth? It's far too fragile to risk by flying. Why would you suggest such a thing?"

The grunt that spoke before looked away, muttering, "Of course. That's why we ran up a moss covered log onto a cliff, because that's so much safer."

One grunt smacked him on the back of the head. "Shut up. We've also got to make sure we aren't followed. We don't anyone to sneak up on us. That Gym Leader would make mincemeat of the lot of us."

Amy smirked as she looked down on the group. So they weren't strong enough to handle Lenora. She had been right in assuming that she could handle these minor grunts. But what would they be waiting for?

That didn't matter. What mattered for now was that she dealt with them, quickly and quietly. Whatever the grunts were waiting for, it was certainly something they thought would help them take on even a Gym Leader. She turned to Servine and Panpour, and quietly told them "I have an idea. You two listen and get ready to move and we might not even need to fight these guys." The Pokémon both nodded and shuffled closer to Amy. After explaining her plan, Servine shook her head while Panpour grinned gleefully.

Amy made sure all the grunts were present before she put her plan into action. When she was as certain as she could be that they were all waiting, she grinned and gave Panpour the signal. The small monkey grinned and scampered down the log with ease. Servine stood by Amy, anchoring them both to the top of the log with her vines. Right on time too, because after they were anchored, Panpour arrived at the bottom of the log and Screeched into the opening.

The Grunts reacted almost comically, some falling off the cliff, some into the log but most jumped out of hiding and ran to the opening where Panpour greeted them with Water Gun. Amy gave Servine the signal and she braced, allowing Amy to swing down the log and slam into the back end of the swarm of Grunts.

The group yelled and tumbled down the log, Panpour slowing their fall down with Water Gun before jumping out of the way. The wet mess that had been made by Water Gun eased the Grunt's way and they ended up slamming into the edge of the path. Amy let go of the vine and glanced around, surveying her handy work.

She'd gotten rid of about half the grunts, which left the rest scattered across the platform. Servine jumped down from on top of the log, hissing at the remaining grunts as they struggled to their feet. Panpour, deeming the grunts at the bottom of the log no longer a threat, scampered up the side of the cliff excitedly, only to see the grunts that Servine was warning off and to join in, jumping on Amy's shoulder as a guard.

The grunts were getting up warily. The outnumbered Amy but none of them seemed too eager to take her on, especially with her Pokémon so eager for a fight. They looked at each other for a moment, before one grunt stood in front of the others and sent out a Venipede. "You guys fall back, I'll slow her down," He ordered them. The grunts nodded and took off as Servine glared at the Venipede.

"Servine, keep back. Panpour, you're up." Amy ordered her team. Panpour chittered excitedly as he jumped down and Servine fell back grudgingly. The grunt stood ready, and his Venipede made a similar chittering as Panpour.

"We have to end this quickly," She reminded Panpour as he stood ready for battle. Panpour nodded and stared down Venipede. "Ok Panpour, hit it with Scald."

Panpour grimaced but did as he was ordered, taking in a deep breath and blasting out the hot water. The Venipede gave a surprised screech as it was hit, curling up in a ball. When the attack was done, steam rose off the Bug type as it fainted.

The grunt stared in shock before turning and running off. Amy stared in surprise. "Ok, that I didn't expect." She told Panpour and Servine. She knelt down and handed Panpour a Rawst Berry. "Sorry about that," She told him. "We just needed to end this quickly."

Panpour nodded and ate the berry, relaxing as the juices coated his burned mouth and eased the pain. Servine stared in the direction the grunt had run, and Amy followed her gaze. "Ok gang, let's get moving. Servine; you lead while Panpour plays rear-guard on my shoulder." Servine nodded and took off, leaving a startled Amy to grab Panpour and run after her.

"This is getting ridiculous," Amy muttered as Servine knocked out another Swadloon. "These grunts have such weak Pokémon and they all seem to be just like the wild ones that have been leaving us alone. What are they doing, catching and releasing as they go?"

Servine was panting and not paying attention but Panpour gave a loud "Pour!" and pointed further down the path where the grunts were rummaging through the bushes. "Come on," One of the was calling to the others. "She's not that far behind me and we're out of Pokémon again!"

"I know, I know but these ones are hardly slowing her down," Another grunted as he threw a ball into the bushes, only for it to come back empty. "Damn it!"

Amy stared for a moment before letting out a frustrated moan, slowly making her way to where the grunts were searching. When she showed up, it took them a minute to realize she was there. "Seriously?" She asked them. "You've just been catching and releasing the wild Pokémon hoping they'd slow me down?"

The grunts all looked at each other helplessly. "Well, yeah," One managed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "We weren't given Pokémon for this assignment and we didn't have time to catch any."

"Besides, you took out one of the home-raised ones right away," A female grunt added. "How were we supposed to fight that?"

Amy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Can you guys just give me the skull? I don't know why you want it but I can almost guarantee you that it isn't the skull of one of those Legendary Dragons you're looking for."

"How?" A grunt snapped at her. "You don't seem to know what the Dragons even are."

"Maybe not but think for a minute," Amy replied tiredly. "Do you really think someone with remains that valuable would leave it out in the open undefended?"

That made the grunts pause. "Oh," The one who snapped looked confused. "I never thought of that."

"Lenora didn't even seem worried enough to leave the original somewhere safe and have a plaster replica out in the open," Amy added. "What does that tell you?"

The grunts looked at each other helplessly. "You're right, this doesn't make sense," The woman conceded.

"But even if you're right, we can't hand over the skull," A grunt told her. "We don't have it, and we were ordered to bring it back to our leader. You'd have to catch the guy carrying it, or take it up with our boss."

Amy sighed. "So where can I find either one of those people?" She asked, growing more annoyed by the minute. The grunts pointed to an area further down the path. "Thanks," Amy muttered as she set off at a light jog through the forest. The grunts made no effort to follow.

Amy followed the path that the grunts had pointed out but she couldn't find any traces of the Team Plasma member holding the skull, or the supposed leader that she was supposed to talk to. Servine and Panpour kept looking around as well, but Amy noted that they were getting short of breath. "How you guys holding out?" She asked them quietly. Both gave a weary sound and Amy nodded. "We can take a break if you guys want. I haven't seen any sign of these Plasma members we're supposed to run into."

Servine and Panpour both gave a long sigh of relief, only to stiffen suddenly. Amy froze, taking a cue from her Pokémon. "What is it?" She asked them quietly.

Neither responded, only glared into the bushes, both visibly on edge. Amy's eyes darted all through the edge of the forest, trying to figure out what was the threat.

A sudden burst of movement startled her as something burst from the bushes. All she saw was a massive burst of purple before she was knocked flying. Servine and Panpour gave a war cry, followed by a loud screech. Amy struggled to sit up, her head spinning after what she assumed was rolling from the hit. She shook her head, trying to clear it while struggling to follow the battle.

Servine was dodging around whatever this Pokémon was but it was just as fast as her, if not faster and her attacks didn't seem to be making a huge difference. Panpour was bouncing above in the trees, slamming this massive Pokémon with Water Gun, apparently too tired to use Scald. Amy tried to stand and failed, watching with a growing sense of dread as her Pokémon, exhausted by the sheer number of opponents they had face, were losing.

"Servine, use Vine Whip. See if you can trip it," Amy ordered. "This thing is too big to just Tackle it. Panpour, keep up with Water Gun and if you get the chance, use Fury Swipes. We'll take this thing down."

Her Pokémon cried out in affirmative and did as she commanded, trying to keep out of the way of the massive Pokémon's attacks. Amy followed the attacks the best she could, noticing the combination of Poison and Bug attacks. "Stay alert, both of you," She warned. "I think this thing's like a really powerful Venipede."

Neither gave a sign that they had heard her but Servine leapt out of the way of a slash with the front legs of this creature and responded by hitting it in the face with Leaf Tornado, which Panpour took as a cue to hit with Water Gun again in the same area. The Pokémon was getting agitated and started spitting poisonous attacks in every direction, slamming Servine against a tree with purple gunk.

"Servine!" Amy yelled, still unable to move properly. Panpour gave a piercing shriek and dove down, blasting Water Gun and angrily slashing away with Fury Swipes. The opposing Pokémon cried out and retaliated, slamming into the surrounding trees and trying to crush Panpour. Panpour's only response was to strike harder, hitting the Pokémon in the face. With another shriek, it spat the same poison at Panpour as it had Servine. Panpour flew back and hit a tree, shaking off the poison with a snarl.

Amy could see Panpour was badly hurt by now, sustained only by his anger towards this unknown Pokémon. She needed to get him and Servine out of here, and out of the battle. "Panpour, get over here," She yelled. "We can't win this!"

Panpour's only response was to attack even more violently, even though every action seemed to hurt him. Her yelling did attract the attention of the Pokémon, who took a moment to slam Amy with its tail before returning its attention to Panpour. Amy didn't even roll this time; she flew. She could feel the ground coming, slamming into the ground after watching the battle get further away.

She lay there a moment, unable to breathe properly after landing. Her chest hurt when she took a breath but she forced herself up with a grunt. It hurt to move but she needed to get back to the battle. She took a step and bit her lip as pain shot through her knee and forced herself to limp over. She could still see the Pokémon still in the clearing but Panpour was missing from the equation. Amy limped as fast as she could managed, each step causing more pain but she pushed on regardless.

She stumbled into the clearing, finally able to see Panpour. The small Pokémon was panting, barely able to stand, but still standing in front of Servine. The Pokémon towered over Panpour, looking very pleased with itself with having cornered both Panpour and Servine. The Pokémon dove its head down and bit Panpour once, biting its arm and holding on. Panpour cried out and struggled weakly. Amy froze, horrified as she watched the Pokémon bite down harder, lifting Panpour in the air with its mouth. "It's going to eat Panpour!" She realized numbly. She didn't have the strength to react, she could barely breathe.

She couldn't save Panpour.

"Air Cutter!" A voice cut through the clearing, harsh and loud.

Amy watched as, for no reason she could identify, the massive Pokémon dropped Panpour with a cry, sliding away from Servine a few feet. Amy shook her head, forcing herself to look around, and saw a figure rushing towards her, as well as a Pokémon flying towards Panpour. "Keep at it," The figure ordred. "It can't take much more. Air Cutter again."

The flying Pokémon gave a shriek and flapped its wings again. This time Amy saw it; a thin strand of curved wind that slammed into the massive Pokémon, causing tiny cuts to blossom all over its hide. The Pokémon shrieked and tried to slam into its flying opponent. "Tranquil finish it; Aerial Ace," The trainer ordered.

The Flying Type give a cry of agreement and slammed into the larger Pokémon. It stumbled back a few paces, wobbling until it finally crashed into the ground. The Tranquil gave a triumphant cry before flying back down to its trainer.

The trainer nodded and stroked the Pokémon's head. "Good girl Tranquil. Keep watch ok? I don't want any other surprises." Tranquil gave a quiet trill before hopping away. Amy's vision was still a little fuzzy but it was getting clearer, and she looked up at her rescuer's face as he asked, "Amy? Can you stand?"

Amy shook her head, wincing at the pain that caused. "Not at the moment," She said quietly. The trainer nodded and she caught a glimpse of green. "N?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. I saw you in Pinwheel Forrest earlier and I was trying to catch up to you," He told her. "I couldn't believe you were going into the Forrest alone with only a Grass and Water type."

"How did you know?" She asked, her head still foggy but her mind suspicious. Only her friends, the museum staff and the thieves knew that she was going into Pinwheel Forrest.

"Cheren. Your friend realized that you might have problems after you left but it was too late to stop you. He wouldn't leave me to guard the museum so I came to look for you. It's lucky I did." N told her. "I've never seen a wild Scolipede in the Forrest."

"Scolipede?" Amy asked. "What are those?"

N chuckled and pointed to the unconscious Pokémon as he gently pulled Amy to her feet. "That is a Scolipede. It's the evolved form of Whirlipede. I've never seen an evolved one in the Forrest though. We'll need to treat your Pokémon for poison now."

"Poison?" Amy asked worriedly, she had a few Potions in her bag but nothing to deal with poison. She didn't even think that would be a problem.

"I've got a few Antidotes with me," N reassured her. "It won't be a problem." He threw a Pokeball in the air and his Tympole flashed out. "Tympole, can you gently wash the poison off Servine and Panpour? Giving them an antidote won't do much good if they're soaked in poison." Tympole nodded and used Water Gun to spray away the poison that coated Amy's Pokémon.

"But won't the poison hurt the Forrest?" Amy asked worriedly. She leaned against a tree for support, her head swimming.

"Not much," N said, thoughtfully. "There could be some damage but the poison is pretty dilute and the Forrest is home to many Bug and Poison types. It shouldn't be a problem." With the poison gone, N reached down and sprayed the Antidote on both Servine and Panpour. He gave Servine a Revive and Panpour a Potion. "There you are, good as new. But what were you doing in the Forrest anyway? Cheren mentioned that the museum was robbed."

"It was," Amy told him grimly. "Team Plasma broke in and stole the skull from the main dragon on display, claiming it was the head of the legendary Dragon types."

N looked at her like she was crazy. "That thing? The Legendary Dragon's head?" He asked.

Amy shruged and winced as she did so. "Apparently they think so. I told them otherwise and I've been trying to find the one who stole it."

N shook his head. "I'll help you," He said. "It isn't safe for you in the Forrest anyway. Panpour and Servine are strong but they're at a disadvantage here and they're both exhausted."

Amy didn't protest. Regardless of how her Pokémon were doing, she was pretty sure she could pass out at any time. Her head was swimming and it hurt to breathe. "Ok,' She said. "We do need the help."

N nodded and recalled his Tympole. "Can we take it slow?" Amy asked. "It hurts to move right now."

N's face suddenly became concerned. "Amy? Did you get hit as well?"

"Not with poison," She said firmly. "But that Scolipede did slam into me twice. It hurts to breathe right now."

N nodded slowly. "I think we should leave," He told her worriedly. "You've hurt your chest and you probably slammed your head at least once. You should see a doctor."

"I'm fine," Amy told him irritated. "And we need to catch up with Team Plasma."

"Why?" N asked her, honestly confused. Amy scowled at him for a minute.

"N, they attacked a museum and robbed from one of the displays. Besides how wrong stealing is, they attacked a public place to do it." She told him. "They released a smoke bomb in a poorly ventilated area where children and elderly visit. Had it been busier that day they could have hospitalized or killed people. And they didn't care if it was the Legendry's Skull or not; they were stealing it because they could. Someone needs to get that skull back and teach them a lesson and I seem to be one of the few people willing and able to do it."

N nodded once. "I don't understand though," He said quietly. "I thought you agreed with Team Plasma."

When had she said that she wondered. "I agree that we shouldn't just catch Pokémon on a whim and do as we wish but I don't agree with what they're doing," Amy told him. "Team Plasma is forcing people to release their Pokémon and acting like common thieves whenever they feel like it."

N looked confused but didn't argue. "Perhaps you should wait here though," N told her. "You are injured and I think that the quicker you return to town the better. Let me chase down this Team Plasma member and the boss. You should be fine here for a few minutes, especially with Panpour and Servine restored a bit."

Amy felt herself blinking with surprise. N had a very odd habit of jumping his thoughts around and it was hard for her to keep up. "Ok... But what are you going to do?" She asked.

"Get the skull back of course."

"N? N, you can't go off alone," Amy protested but her head was still spinning and she fell over, unable to stay upright. Servine and Panpour were by her side in a heartbeat but N was nowhere to be seen.

(N's POV)

He walked away briskly, trying to get away from Amy before she could convince him to stay. "Team Plasma won't hurt me," He thought with a chuckle.

But they might hurt Amy. There weren't any wild Scolipede in the area and that one was too strong to be wild. He was going to have serious words with Gorm when he found him but for now, he needed to keep Amy safe. "Come on out," He said, quietly enough that only the intended ears would catch it.

A Venipede that had been sleeping lazily in the trees above him suddenly shivered and jumped down, revealing its true form as a small black fox. "Hey Zoey," He said with a smile. The Zorua smiled back and rubbed her head against his leg.

N bent down and held out his arm, which the Zorua used to scamper up and settle herself on his head. "Glad to see you too." He told her. She made herself comfortable and looked down at him from the brim of his hat.

"So what happened? Did you see her?" Zoey asked with a gentle teasing tone in her voice. N blushed lightly and Zoey chuckled. "I thought so. What do you need?"

"You need to keep an eye on her," N told her. "She's trying to get back a skull from the museum. Gorm's squad took it and Amy appears to be injured by his squad leader's Scolipede. She can barely stand and her Pokémon are going to busy trying to protect her. I need you to keep her safe until I return."

"Gorm's squad hurt her?" Zoey asked, in surprise. "That's odd. And they are watching us again," She snarled, glancing off into the brush.

N glanced where she was growling but as usual, he couldn't see anyone. He didn't doubt the Zorua but he didn't understand her problem with Ghestias' spies. "They are doing their job. They are supposed to watch over me," He reminded her.

"They aren't what you think they are," She snarled. N was a bit startled and gently picked her up off his hat. She still stared and snarled into the woods.

"I'll go find Gorm then. They should follow me. Will you keep an eye on Amy for me?" He asked her.

Zoey hesitated before agreeing. "Keep Tranquil out," She ordered him. "I'll take care of her for you. Be safe." Before N could thank her, she shimmered into the shape of a Pansear and scampered off. N shook his head, calling Tranquil down from the skies to follow him. N followed into the clearing where Gorm had called to meet him.

The older sage was waiting for him, looking rather disgruntled. "My lord N, where have you-"

"What have you been doing?" N snapped at him. Gorm froze, startled by the boy's harsh voice. "You ordered an attack on the museum?"

"But, the skull my lord-" Gorm started.

"Was the remains of a Dragonite, a Pokémon native to another region. It's no more a Legendary than a Sewaddle." N snapped, angrily cutting the Sage off in mid-sentence. "And what was with attacking the museum at all? We are not a violent organization."

Whatever excuse Gorm would have given was interrupted by a grunt running into the clearing, holding a bag triumphantly. "Sage Gorm! I have the skull and have dealt with the girl following us."

N stiffened and turned to face the grunt. "What was that?" He asked coldly.

The grunt froze as he saw N standing with Gorm, as if he hadn't noticed him upon arriving. "My Lord N," He said bowing.

N stared at the man. "You were talking about dealing with a girl following you?" N asked again, his voice still cold.

The grunt swallowed heavily. "Yes sir. My Scollipede has yet to return and the girl is not here so I believe it is safe to assume she has been dealt with."

N met the grunt's eyes and the man flinched. "You mean to tell me that you sent your partner, a Scolipede which you cannot fully control after a ten-year-old girl because she followed you into the woods?" N asked, his voice shaking.

"Yes, my lord," The man responded.

"My Lord N, who is this girl?" Gorm asked.

"She is a Trainer who is sympathetic to our cause and a friend of mine," N snarled. "You nearly killed her because you were unable to beat her in a battle. She is currently in a clearing not far from here, with a concussion and other broken bones because you didn't want to fight her."

The grunt was backing away now and N noticed that even Gorm looked nervous. "My lord we didn't know, but Lord Ghestias did order that no one interfere."

"I am in charge, not Ghestias," N told Gorm coldly. "Now hear me; you will not harm her again. Battle with her if you must, but if any of you raise a hand towards her again I will deal with you myself. This is not the way of Team Plasma."

Gorm nodded once slowly while the grunt nodded vigorously. N reached out a hand and said, "The skull if you don't mind. Gorm was mistaken as to its origins and now I will see it returned."

Gorm hesitated a moment. "My lord, shouldn't we hold on to it in case we-"

"We are not thieves Gorm," N snapped. "The skull now, or I will take it myself."

Gorm swallowed heavily before motioning to the grunt to hand over the skull. N took it, and told them, "You had best Fly out of here Gorm. I have no doubt Burg will be here soon, and he will let your squad leader go but not you." Gorm nodded, calling out a Swoobat and taking off.

The grunt looked at N worriedly. "Are you sure they won't do anything my Lord?" He asked nervously. "The Gym Leader seemed pretty angry."

"So am I that you attacked that girl but I haven't done anything," N replied, his tone light. The grunt gulped and N continued, "But it should be fine. Lenora will simply increase security in the Gym and try and get useful information."

"What should I say then?" The grunt asked.

"The truth. They caught us fair and square. We crossed over the line with the theft and assault. Don't offer information, but answer the questions they ask honestly. It won't do us any harm to build better relations with the Leaders." N turned away. "Now don't run off, and be sure mention to Burgh that Amy is injured in the woods. I'm going to check on her and disappear. We must keep moving from the shadows if we are to avoid hurting anyone else."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long to update. I took forever to edit this chapter, and I'm still not the happiest with it, so let me know what you think and I'll try to update soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

(Amy's POV)

Amy maintained her grip on the ship's handrails as she carefully made her way back onto the dock. Cheren, who had just finished helping Bianca off the boat, immediately noticed and offered her his arm. Amy flushed and took it. "Sorry," She murmured.

"You don't have to be sorry Amy," He told her he helped her ashore. "You have cracked ribs and a concussion, never mind all the scratches down your leg. Just let me help you for now."

Amy nodded, the flush not leaving her face. It had been nearly three weeks since she'd chased after Team Plasma to get the skull back. Even though she failed, N had managed to return the skull before disappearing; making sure that Burgh had been able to get her to a hospital. She stayed there for two weeks to recover but even though Professor Juniper was paying for her stay, Amy hadn't felt right staying and had checked out early.

Now Amy was regretting it a little but she stood by her decision. She had even gone with Bianca and Cheren to investigate a disturbance caused by Team Plasma on Liberty Garden.

Amy grinned as she looked at the newly-filled Pokeball on her belt. While on the island she had snuck into the old lighthouse which contained a small Pokémon named Victini. Humanoid with long rabbit-like ears that formed a V, Victini had all but begged for Amy to take him with her and she'd been more than happy to oblige.

Bianca saw Amy's look and grinned. "See, I told you to come with us," The blonde girl chirped happily. "Why don't you let it out? You let Servine and Panpour out all the time."

"You were right," Amy told Bianca, looking away from the Pokeball. "And Servine and Panpour have been checked out by the Pokémon Centre before this. Victini hasn't and Professor Juniper told me to take him there right away."

"How do you know Victini is a him?" Cheren asked. "Most Pokémon's sex isn't determinable from just looking."

Amy shrugged. "I just can. Now I've got to get to the Pokémon Centre and you two need to get ready to face the Gym. I'll see you guys later."

Bianca and Cheren exchanged looks but didn't argue. Amy didn't wait for them to leave, only removed herself from the situation and started walking unsteadily to the Pokémon Centre.

Much as she enjoyed her friends' company, Amy wanted to be alone right now. Cheren kept acting guilty that she'd been hurt, even though there was nothing he could have done to help while he was guarding the Gym and Bianca was gushing over how great both Cheren and Amy were, while putting herself down for being afraid. Much as she liked her friends, she wasn't up for dealing with their angst.

Amy reached the Center, and the nurse was suddenly at her side. "There you are, Amy wasn't it?" She asked. Amy nodded, surprised. "Professor Juniper called ahead. You know you shouldn't be this active after being so injured. Now, you need your Pokémon checked out right?"

Amy nodded again and held out Victini's Pokeball. The nurse took it, and looked at the other two balls on Amy's belt. "I should take a look at those two as well. They were battling earlier I was told. Silly sport in my opinion. Pokémon can get hurt all on their own without humans interfering."

"But with us on one side, less Pokémon get hurt, especially if the Trainer's doing a good job." Amy told the nurse. "And Pokémon battle in the wild far more viciously than normal battles between Trainers, so why would it matter?"

"I don't like the fighting either way." The nurse replied, putting the Pokeball into the machine. "But that isn't important. All your Pokémon seem fine. Although I have no idea what this one is. Professor Juniper called it Victini and it matches the data she sent but I don't know any more than that."

Amy looked at the computer screen from over the nurse's shoulder. "Is that normal?"

"Not in the least. We have records of almost every Pokémon on Unova and generally we know if they are healthy or not. Without the Professor's notes, I wouldn't have had a clue of this Victini was all right or not." The nurse shook her head. "It seems to be normal though. Just treat it like the rest of your team and it should be fine."

Amy nodded, internally grimacing as she took her Pokémon back. Treat him the same? But he was a different Pokémon. She treated Panpour and Servine differently because of that reason, so why would she be expected to treat Victini the same as either of them? But she said none of these things and instead thanked the nurse as she left.

Once outside she let all three out. "Ok guys," She told them. "Introduction time, not that we really need it. Panpour, Servine, this is Victini. He's new to the team and new to the outside world so treat him nicely, ok?"

Servine and Panpour exchanged a look before nodding. Victini hovered a small distance away from them, looking confused before Servine marched up and quietly spoke to him. Amy didn't understand the words but she grinned as Victini nodded and floated closer. "Well, if you're all introduced, what do you say we go and explore the city? Castilia's pretty big and there's a lot to see."

Victini looked at Panpour and Servine hesitantly before the other two jumped up on Amy's shoulders, causing Amy to lose her balance. Servine was really much too big to keep riding on Amy but she didn't have the heart to tell her that. Victini looked awkwardly at the two of them before an insistent Servine gestured to Amy's hat, which Victini floated up to and sat on.

Amy rolled her eyes. "What am I, a perch?" She asked. To her Pokémon's credit, they did not laugh or agree. She sighed mockingly and shrugged, sending Servine and Panpour into a sudden scramble to stay on. "Well, now that everyone's comfortable, let's get started."

Castilia was a massive city, one that would have taken days to explore fully but Amy was content to simply wander about. Servine and Panpour were happy to just look around from Amy's shoulder and Victini was in awe of everything that they passed. It seemed the little Pokémon had spent far too long in the basement of that lighthouse and was happy to be exploring. Servine kept a gentle leash on the little Pokémon in the form of a vine that would snag him back if her went too far but otherwise he was free to explore to his heart's content.

Amy grinned as she watched Victini explore. She was happy to see her new Pokémon so happy to travel, especially since she planned to travel all over Unova. Victini made an excited sound and took off before Servine could anchor him. Amy, startled, paused for a second to comprehend what had happened before taking off after him.

Running through Castilia was no easy matter, especially since there were people going every which way on the street. Amy dove through the crowd, trying to avoid running into anyone while keeping Victini in sight. The little Pokémon could easily float over the heads of the crowd and was excitedly chasing something.

Amy pushed herself up to a sprint as she chased Victini and stumbled out into a small park devoid of people. She skidded to a stop, panting for breathe as she scanned the park for her Pokémon.

After a moment of panic, a short excited squeal caught her attention and Amy turned to find Victini splashing excitedly in the fountain. "Easy there little one," A familiar voice lightly chastised. "You don't want to fall in."

Amy felt a warm grin come across her face as she approached Victini. "N?" She called over.

The green-haired trainer turned and returned Amy's smile. "Amy. Glad to see you're doing better."

Amy grimaced. "Not entirely," She admitted. "I left hospital early."

"Why? That doesn't sound the healthiest," He told her.

"I couldn't stand being there anymore," Amy admitted. "Not with everyone coming in and fussing. Everyone was blaming themselves and my mom got upset because she couldn't take the time off work to come and see me in hospital, or pay for it. It was easier on everyone if I left."

N cocked his head at her and shrugged. "Whatever the reason, I'm glad you are out. I was hoping to see you again." He looked over at Victini, who was getting tired from splashing and hovered over to plop himself down on Amy's head. "I take it you and he are acquainted."

Amy glanced up at Victini, who peeked down at her past the rim of her cap, causing her to giggle before nodding. "Yep. Victini decided to travel with us recently. Victini, this is N. He's one of my human friends."

Victini gave a little chirp, which N smiled warmly at. "Ah. That would explain a few things. So this is the human you're so fond of little one. You're right; she is pretty."

Amy blushed at that. N sighed as he turned away. "I haven't been to Castilia in a while," He told Amy wistfully. "And I've missed being here. I don't like all the people but the Pokémon are so happy here."

Amy looked curiously at N for a moment, before cautiously asking, "N? We were going to go and try some Castilia cones before we came here. Would you like to join us?"

N turned to face her, openly surprised before he cleared his throat. "Umm... Y-yes please," He stammered out, red blossoming across his cheeks. "I'd like that very much."

(N' POV)

He quickly paid for the ice cream before Amy could even reach for her money. It would have been rude to ask her to pay, especially with her travelling around all the time and needing the money.

Amy gave him a look of surprise when he paid for the two cones. "You didn't have to do that," She told him, sounding embarrassed.

"But I wanted to. It's not often I have a pretty girl join me for ice cream," He told her, and felt his cheeks heat up. Why was he always feeling flushed around her?

He felt a little better when Amy blushed as well. "Well, thank you for the compliment, and the ice cream. I'm more than happy to keep such a gentleman company," She told him.

They walked together to the pier, where Amy's Pokémon led N's to a clear area by the docks to play. He glanced at the Pokémon he was now carrying around, a Sandile and Dramuka replacing the Tympole and Timbur he had caught. The little crocodile Pokémon was currently staring curiously at Victini, who was hovering and playing tag with Tranquil, while Dramuka seemed to be playing hide-and-seek with Servine and Panpour.

He was glad the Pokémon were getting along right now, although he could see Servine and Panpour keeping a sharp eye on him. He ignored it for the time being. After what he'd done in the past, he would have been surprised if Servine and Panpour weren't watching him like a hawk. He kept his attention on Amy instead. "So when did Victini join your little group?" N asked her.

Amy took a quick lick of her ice cream before answering. "Just today. I found him locked away in a lighthouse on Liberty Garden. There was an old diary that said that the old lighthouse keeper had found him, and wanted to keep him safe. But the diary was dated from about 200 years ago, so I don't know all the details. Team Plasma was trying to get him so Servine, Panpour and I helped to keep him safe. He asked to come with us afterwards."

"Just like that?" N asked, with a smile but he didn't feel it. He glanced up at Victini and surpressed a shudder. Two hundred years. That little Legendary had been locked away in a small, dark room for two hundred years alone. No wonder he couldn't hear Victini's voice; the little Pokémon couldn't remember how to talk. He must have gone insane down there.

"Just like that," Amy confirmed. "We played in his room for a while, and then had tea but then we had to go. I needed to make sure Victini was ok."

N looked at Victini, who was giggling as he dived around Tranquil before landing on Amy's shoulder. "Tini?" He asked, looking at the ice cream.

Amy giggled and nodded. "You want some now? Sure, you can try a bite," She told him, holding up the cone. Victini leaned over and took a mouthful, then let out a trill of glee. "I'm glad you like it." Amy said, a warm grin forming on her face.

Servine and Panpour both wandered over. Amy looked at them and chuckled. "I take it you two wouldn't mind if I shared as well?" She asked. The two nodded and she bent over and let them each try a bite. Servine looked thoughtfully as she ate hers, a smile on her face and Panpour did a little dance for joy. "Seems all three of you like it. Should I get you each a cone?" The three nodded excitedly.

N looked surprised at her. "You'd give them ice cream? But it's for people," He said.

Amy shrugged and pulled out a card. "Maybe. But Castilia Cones are famous for both people and Pokémon loving them. It won't do them any harm."

N looked back at his Pokémon and at Amy. "I think I'll do the same," He said, walking back to the stand. "Would you like a second? You were nearly done yours before you shared."

Amy looked at her near finished cone in surprise. "I didn't even notice," She told him sheepishly. "And I wouldn't mind a second. Would you?"

"Sure. We should head over now; the vendor doesn't seem to be that busy." He observed. He glanced back and listened to Panpour chittering with Dramuka, who was arguing back. He smiled and shook his head.

Amy looked back at him and asked, "What are they arguing about?"

"They are arguing over who could eat the most ice cream," N told her. Servine and Tranquil were now in on the argument, with Victini and Sandile just watching, almost confused.

Amy looked at them and laughed quietly. "I wonder who would actually win?" She idely wondered.

N shrugged. "Dramuka claims he can do better than any of us, Trainers included," He told her.

"Does he now?" Amy asked, an impish glint in her eye. "Think we should take him up on it?"

"We?" N asked, surprised. Amy wanted him involved in this?

"We," Amy told him firmly. She took his hand and almost skipped back towards the vendor. "Besides, it'll be fun."

N wanted to protest but Amy seemed so happy he didn't bother. Besides, with her hand gripping his, he felt any need to argue with her fade away. He pulled out a money card as well and gestured for the Pokémon to follow. They could have their contest. As Amy had put it, what was the harm?

(Amy's POV)

Amy groaned as she sat heavily on the bench by the pier. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea."

N, who was sitting beside her, gave a light chuckle. "Really? I thought it was fun. And the Pokémon seemed to enjoy it. Besides, you won."

Yes, Amy had won the ice cream contest, much to her surprise and current discomfort. The entire group had decided on doing the eating contest, and just like Dramuka and Panpour had thought, both of them demolishing seven cones. Victini, Sandile and Tranquil hadn't been able to eat more than three cones, and Servine and N had stopped after four but Amy had suddenly felt the need to get competitive and ate seven as well. When it was clear it was a tie, she decided to force down an eighth so she could win.

Now she was regretting that decision. Her lithe frame now sported a very distended belly that was not happy about all the ice cream in it. "I don't think I like winning eating contests," Amy muttered.

N gave her a teasing chuckle. "What's the worst that could happen?" He asked her.

Amy rolled her eyes with a rueful sigh. N took that as a cue to stop teasing her, keeping an eye on his Pokémon. "It looks like Sandile's asleep," He told her. Amy was a little surprised. "And Dramuka isn't far behind. I suppose it's getting late."

Amy looked over and nodded. "The sun's going down," She said absently.

N nodded beside her. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked. Amy nodded and he added, "That's another reason I love coming here. It's great to sit by the docks and watch the sun set. I like having company though, rather than watching it alone."

Amy smiled at him, and gently took his hand. While he was surprised, he didn't resists, and even blushed lightly and smiled back. "Thank you N," She told him. "I had a lot of fun today."

"I'm glad," He replied shyly. "I... I was worried you wouldn't want to see me, after I left you with Burgh in the Forrest."

He had been worried about that? Amy shrugged. "It wasn't a problem. Burgh saw me safely to hospital, and you had other things to take care of. It wasn't a big deal."

N looked away. "Still, I should have stayed. I wasn't a good friend." He told her.

Amy shrugged. "Maybe you weren't. But I'm not worried about it. You were there for me then, and you're here now." She let out a sigh, and tried unsuccessfully to stifle a loud belch. "Excuse me," She said, her face bright red.

N chuckled again. "It seems that you were right; that wasn't the best idea," He told her with a grin.

Amy gave him a look, and then sighed. N waited for her to say something, before asking, "Are you going to challenge the Gym here?"

"Yes. You know that already." Amy reminded him. "I have to challenge them, for the money but also because I feel the need. Like I have to prove that I'm better than them. That me and my Pokémon are better."

"So it is a matter of pride?" N asked, sounding disappointed.

"Almost," Amy admitted. "But not just mine. My Pokémon take pride in being better as well. We all enjoy the feeling of being better, the thrill of winning the battle. It makes us closer."

"But they are still forced to fight," N pointed out.

"Not forced. They choose." Amy retorted. "If they don't wish to fight I won't make them. I will ask if they want to, and sometimes they might battle to please me but that is the same as me playing with them if I'm tired. I might not want to right then but I chose to, in order to make them happy. We all make the choice."

"Choice," N murmured. "That seems an odd word. There feels almost like a lie."

Amy shrugged. "I think that's what everything comes down too. We all have to make our own choices, and live with the consequences."

"That sounds simple," N admitted. "But I don't know that it would happen all that easily."

"Easy or not, there isn't anything else we can do," Amy pointed out. "Sure you could order people to do what you want if you got strong enough, but how could you get strong enough to order any larger number of people without them deciding to rebel? And even if the masses agreed, how can you make sure people always do what you want? They have to choose to conform."

"What if that wasn't needed?" N asked. "What if the people all had a reason to conform, to move towards a common idea?"

"I would say that would take a miracle," Amy replied.

"No, I'm serious Amy," N insisted. "What if we could? What if someone came forward, with a new path, a new choice? One that benefited all the Pokémon, one where they could choose to be free."

"That sounds great N," Amy admitted. "But what about people like us?" She looked over at Victini, Servine and Panpour, all of whom were settling down in a group and looking tired. "I couldn't bear to be apart from Servine, or Panpour. And look at Victini. He's so happy being with people or Pokémon. Who are we to say he can't be with one of the groups?"

"But people are hurting Pokémon," N told her. "And they don't have a choice when they are captured but to obey."

"They have a choice," Amy retorted. "Pokémon can choose to disobey, or choose to leave."

"How? A Pokeball binds them to their trainer," N shot back.

"Like a wedding ring binds a couple? Like children are bound to their parents?" Amy replied, getting frustrated. "A Pokeball is nothing more that. Maybe it is forced on the Pokémon at first but after, it is just a symbol of the bond. Pokémon are not enslaved by the Pokeball."

N sighed, a quiet, frustrated sound. "We aren't going to agree on this, are we?" He asked her, his voice heavy with resignation.

Amy looked at him for a moment, before sighing as well. "Maybe not," She agreed, "We agree on some points, but I think you see something in the relationship between a Pokémon and their Trainer that I don't. And I notice that you use Pokeballs."

N looked down at his team. "I do. But I don't like to. I would prefer that I didn't have to, but it seems that today's society is dependent on them."

Amy snorted. "Of course. People love something that lets them put their Pokémon in a safe, easily carried device that keeps them from getting hurt and helps heal their team in nearly an instant. And I don't use like using them either, but only because it isn't always the Pokémon's choice. If they got to choose, like ours do, then what's the harm?"

"But they don't get the choice," N sighed. "Humans don't ask; they take. And no matter how hard I wish it to be otherwise, it won't change. Not unless someone changes it."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Always so serious," She told him with a chuckle. "Lighten up. We just had a great day together. We don't want to ruin it arguing."

She knew that she was doing a blunt topic change, and she hoped N would follow it. She didn't want to fight with him. Fighting with him hurt. And she was tired now. Amy enjoyed spending time with N but after everything that had happened and still recovering from her wounds, she felt that she was getting tired a lot more often than before. As it sat right now, she could have easily just nodded off right there and then but she wouldn't do that on a public bench in a big city at night. That was just asking for trouble.

She couldn't hold back a yawn though, and N was surprised. "I'm sorry, you must be tired. We should get you back to your room."

"No, it's fine," Amy protested. "Sure I'm a little tired but I don't want to head back yet. Besides, I didn't reserve a room yet and I don't want to bother the nurse. Can we stay here a little longer?"

He smiled at her, his own face betraying that he was tired too. "Of course. But we should probably think about leaving soon."

"As soon as the sun sets." Amy promised, shifting herself to be more comfortable and staring out at the sunset. N sleepily shifted himself and she turned herself to be leaning against him. There, that was more comfortable. N didn't seem to care, letting Amy snuggle up against him. She stifled another yawn, and felt her eyelids getting heavy. She tried to keep them open but she was so comfortable against N, and she felt like she was safe here.

She felt something grip her sides, and she glanced down in alarm, only to see it was N's arm. She turned her head slightly and heard him snoring quietly beside her. Stifling a giggle, she snuggled in closer and felt her eyes dropping. "It's fine," She thought. "N's asleep too, and our Pokémon are here. And I'll wake him if I move..."

Her thoughts slowly fizzled out as she shut her eyes and let sleep finally claim her.

(Pokémon's POV)

Servine glanced up at her trainer, slowly shaking her head. "_She's crazy. It isn't safe to be sleeping here. And especially not with him._"

Panpour shrugged. "_Come on Liv,_" He told her, using his nickname for her, "_It isn't harming her. And she's happier with him. Besides, we sleep on the side of the road all the time._"

"_The road doesn't have random people all around._" Servine snapped back.

Dramuka suddenly started, having almost fallen asleep, and turned to glare at Servine and Panpour. "_Would you two keep it down?_" He demanded, before turning to face the bench with a frown. "_What is she doing? Why is she with my Trainer? She should be moved._"

"_You won't lay a hand on her,_" Panpour promised him before the little Fire Type could move. Dramuka gave a heavy swallow, backing away slowly as the little monkey Pokémon stared him down.

Tranquil, who had been perched on a lamp a few feet away, glided down beside her teammate and smacked him with her wing. "_Idiot. Did you just threaten their Trainer?_" She demanded. "_Are you crazy?_"

Dramuka stared at her in surprise. "_But she isn't our Trainer! What if she hurts ours?_"

"_Yes, I'm sure curling up against him for warmth could do him real harm._" Tranquill drawled. Dramuka bowed his head, looking away embarrassed and upset. Servine however looked thoughtfully at the packs that were beside their sleeping Trainers.

"_Tranquil, your Trainer keeps blankets in his pack, right?_" Tranquil nodded her head slowly. "_Ok. Dramuka, I'll need your help with this. It's going to be cold here by the sea so we'll need to wrap them up so they'll be comfortable for the night. We don't need them getting sick or worse._"

Dramuka nodded once. "_I trust your trainer keeps a blanket as well?_" He demanded. "_Because I don't see why she should get to share his blanket._"

"_Yes she does, and she would because you can't cover him without covering her._" Servine replied, trying to keep the snarl out of her voice. "_Panpour, could you grab it? I'll see if Victini's still awake; he can give us a hand._"

Tranquil glared at Dramuka. "_You smarten up or I'll give you a lesson in manners,_" She warned him. Turning to Servine, she asked, "_How are we going to wrap them up? You and I could probably lift one or the other but not without waking them up._"

"_I'm not sure,_" Servine admitted. "_I was just hoping to even get them covered. That's why I'm getting Victini. You can fly but I don't know how easy it would be for you to move the blanket without tearing it. You don't have hands,_" Servine quickly explained after getting a perplexed look from the Flying Type.

Tranquil nodded sharply. "_True. Well, we'll see what we can do._"

Servine sighed, hoping she had not offended her only supporter among N's Pokémon before going over to wake Victini, who had just nodded off while she was talking with Tranquil. "_Little one,_" She said gently, shaking the small Pokémon's shoulders. "_I know you're tired but we need your help._"

Victini yawned and looked up at her sleepily. "_Help?_" He asked tiredly.

"_Our Trainer is asleep and will be sore and cold in the morning if we don't help keep her warm for the night._" Servine explained. "_I need your help to try and keep them warm._"

"_Fire warm. Want fire?_" Victini asked, holding out a hand. A small ball of bright fire rested in his tiny hand.

Servine swallowed heavily and resisted the urge to back away. "_No, fire won't do. Please put it away._" Victini nodded eagerly and the flame disappeared. "_We need someone with hands to help us tuck a blanket around them._"

"_Blanket?_" Victini asked, this time confused.

Panpour hopped over, a large bundle of cloth in his hands. "_This is a blanket._" He said, showing it to Victini.

"_Oh. On her?_" Victini asked pointing at Amy.

"_Yes,_" Servine told him, relief in her voice. She hadn't quite figured out what was off about Victini, other than he acted so young and ignorant.

"_Ok. I help._" He said, grabbing the blankets from Panpour and floating into the air. He hovered beside N and Amy for a moment, at which point Servine turned to Panpour in confusion.

"_What is with him? Why does he feel... Odd?_" She asked.

Panpour shrugged. "_Victini is odd. He's older than any Pokémon can be in the wild, or at least older than many, and he's strong. Don't forget, he was in that room in the lighthouse for 200 years alone. I think he's trying to remember how to live, and right now has been reduced to an infant._"

"_So basically right now he's a really sweet, potentially dangerous baby?_" She asked.

"_After a fashion, yes,_" Panpour told her. "_This is just a guess mind you. Only Victini knows what's really going on._"

Servine nodded and glanced back over at the Trainers, before doubling over in shock. N and Amy were hovering a few inches off the bench while the blanket was moving by its own accord. Servine couldn't believe her eyes and ran forward to stop it but Panpour grabbed her. "_It's Victini. He's a Psychic type. He's just using Confusion to move out Trainers and tuck them in without waking them._"

Servine let out a breath of relief. "_Good. Well, that solves one problem at least. We should make sure Victini is tucking them safely in though. He could choke them if he isn't careful._"

Before they could move, N's Sandile suddenly seemed to snap awake and he angrily charged Victini, snapping his jaws and demanding "_What are you doing to my Trainer?_" Victini froze where he was as Sandile spat out mud, striking the little Pokémon in the face. Victini stopped floating, hitting the ground hard as he tried to remove the mud that clung to his face. Sandile charged him, mouth open to use Bite.

Servine leapt bwfore she thought, her vines out and snapping down in front of Sandile. The crocodile Pokémon stopped dead in its track, scrambling out of the way of the Grass attack. "_Don't you touch him!_" Servine spat.

Dramuka saw the attack and ran up, cloaking himself in fire for Flame Charge. Panpour, who had been helping to secure the blankets, spun around and shot out Water Gun at the Fire Type. "_Keep away from them!_" He snarled. "_You struck first, and if you take another step it will be your last!_"

"_You attacked our Trainer!_" Dramuka snapped. "_Sandile saw it and reacted accordingly. You don't attack a Trainer!_"

Tranquil decided to get involved at this point, walking over and wiping the mud off of Victini's face while glaring at Sandile and Dramuka. "_Our Trainer was picked up and had a blanket wrapped around him, and Victini was so gentle that he didn't even twitch._" She told her team coldly. "_You two have been itching for a fight since we got here. Well, you got one and these two will leave you in pieces if I don't. Back off now._"

Sandile looked at Dramuka, who gave a scowl at Tranquil. "_Who's side are you on?_" He demanded. "_You've been supporting them messing with our Trainer since he let us out._"

"_Messing with? They've been looking after our Trainer and their own. What did they do wrong?_" Tranquil snapped back. "_You two are violent degenerates looking to attack any human or Pokémon that supports a human!_"

"_And you don't?_" Dramuka demanded. "_Humans are evil! They want to hurt and enslave us!_"

"_And what pray tell is our Trainer?_" Tranquil demanded.

Dramuka was about to protest before stopping to look at N's sleeping form. "_He's different._" He told her weakly.

Tranquil snorted. "_You're full of manure. You're no better than the humans you hate. Our Trainer wants what is best for all Pokémon and here you two are trying to hurt humans and Pokémon alike!_"

Dramuka looked like he wanted to be angry but couldn't get past his shock. Tranquil just shook her head and told him, "_We're going to be standing watch over out Trainers tonight. You make one move towards the girl and I will personally drop you in the middle of the ocean._" Tranquil glanced at Servine and Panpour, the threat clear to them as well.

Servine nodded and turned to Dramuka. "_You can get some sleep if you want. Panpour will stand watch with you, I'll stand watch with Sandile and Victini can stand watch with Tranquil. I can go first if Sandile doesn't mind._" Sandile tilted his head, surprised and confused before nodding slowly.

Panpour glanced at Dramuka and quietly told Servine, "_Wake me if he tries something. Don't try and fight him alone. You're stronger than me but his Type advantage will take you down quickly._" Servine rolled her eyes but nodded.

Tranquil sat down and settled in beside where Servine was standing. "_I'm sorry about those two._" She told the Grass Pokémon. "_Dramuka is strangely violent, and Sandile is too young to think independently._"

Servine nodded. "_You could show him differently. Sandile respects both you and Dramuka._"

Tranquil shook her head. "_He fears me, because I make noise and am a good deal stronger than him. But that isn't enough. And I don't have the energy to fix his views. Part of the problem is that our Trainer dislikes people, and loves his Pokémon absolutely. Dramuka is far from the only Pokémon that has turned extreme, or so I have been told. I do not fit in with my Trainer or his team. I am not dedicated to his dream._"

"_His dream?_" Servine asked, surprised.

"_A dream where Pokémon are free from humans, where we are on equal footing with them._" Tranquil told her wearily. "_A world with free Pokémon able to choose what they wish, without human interference._"

"_But that would be a lie."_ Servine said, shocked. "_We aren't any freer than we are in a Pokeball. Surely your Trainer can see that?_"

"_No he can't, and honestly I don't always either._" Tranquil admitted. "_I see Pokémon that are basically slaves to their Trainers, who are made to fight until they're crippled or worse. But then I see those like you, whose Trainer puts you first and would die for you, and wonder what is true. But even if I did know, this is bigger than me. I don't know what is right and I'm not inclined to choose. I'm going to ask N to release me tomorrow._"

Servine stared at Tranquil now beyond shocked. "_You're joking. I wasn't trying to-_"

Tranquil chuckled. "_No, you didn't do anything. I was planning on leaving anyway, and tonight's events just put everything in perspective. I'm not meant for this. I'm not up to changing the world, and that's what my Trainer will do. Yours too._ "

"_Amy?_" Servine asked skeptically.

"_Your Trainer and mine will change the world. For better or for worse. You, Panpour and Victini will play a massive roll in that, that much I'm certain of._" Tranquil sighed ruefully. "_Me, I'm just a bump along the way. I'm not strong enough to change, either myself or someone else._"

Servine swallowed heavily. "_Are you certain you'll leave? What if another Trainer catches you?_"

"_Then I hope they are not plagued by quests of grandeur."_ Tranquil replied dryly. "_Besides, I can keep my Pokeball and that will prevent me being caught by another Trainer. However it happens I won't be travelling with him anymore._"

"_I'm sorry."_ Servine told her.

Tranquil chuckled. "_Don't worry about me. Just make sure you keep your Trainer safe. She'll have a bigger part to play in this than you or I could possibly imagine._" With that, Tranquil tucked her head into her chest, leaving Servine to only stare out into the night and struggle to comprehend all that she had been told.

"Vic! Get back here!" Amy yelled Victini flew down yet another alleyway, ignoring her cry. Amy tried to keep up but the crowds blocked her movements

"Liv, you're the fastest. Catch up to him." Amy ordered. Servine nodded and took off silently, dashing through the crowds before using her vines to leap from light post to light post. Panpour chittered worriedly from Amy's shoulder.

"It's fine Pan. She'll catch him and we'll catch up with them once I make it through this crowd." Amy reassured the Monkey Pokémon. Pan didn't comment, only stared anxiously above the crowd.

Amy was still getting used to calling her Pokémon by nicknames, but after her N had left her the last time, he had questioned her about it. It turned out that he did know of names that Panpour, Servine and eventually Victini wished to be called, so now she nicknamed them Vic, Pan and Liv.

And now, Vic was currently having fun exploring every inch of Castilia City, leaving an anxious Amy to try and catch up with him. Luckily for her, Liv was willing to chase after the little Pokémon even when he took off through the crowds and the close streets and lamps meant she had an easy way to follow him from the air.

Amy kept fighting her way through the crowds, with Pan directing her as to where Liv and Vic were going. She felt a growing feeling of dread as she recognized the streets they were running down. "Pan, are they still heading this way?" She asked. She felt his nod and he chittered at her, confused. "Vic's heading for the piers. And he can't fly for much longer."

Pan looked at the approaching pier and let out a shriek. Amy winced at the loud sound in her ear but that shriek did what it was intended. Vic paused momentarily, floating by the edge of the pier to call back to the monkey Pokémon. That was the point that Liv, having finally caught up with Vic, snapped out a vine and wrapped it around the little Pokémon's ankle.

Vic gave her a pouty look before floating down to the ground and glaring at Liv. Amy winced as her starter retaliated by launching into a loud tirade, talking down Vic with an angry and disproving tone. Vic went from pouty to sheepish in a hurry, ducking his head and murmuring in response to Liv berating him. Amy watched Liv and Vic for a moment, relief setting in as she struggled to catch her breath. She walked over as calmly as possible just as Liv finished her rant and stalked away.

Amy knelt down beside the little red Pokémon. "You ok Vic?" She asked worriedly. Vic looked up at her and nodded, looking now very ashamed. "You know you really scared us when you ran away. None of us can fly you know, and we don't want you getting hurt. Liv's even more worried than the rest of us because she feels it's her job to bring you back. Please, can you stop running off?"

Vic looked at her strangely before giving a sigh and nodding. "Tini." He agreed, his face still pouting but getting up and hovering by her side.

Amy nodded and offered her shoulder to Liv again. Vic floated up and sat on her head, which Amy giggled a little at. "Ok guys, now that we're all together, let's see if I can find that Gym now. I want to get that challenge out of the way soon." Her Pokémon crowed in agreement and Amy started off towards what she hoped was the Gym when she heard her name being screamed.

Amy whirled around and saw Bianca tearing towards the pier, her face consorted. "Amy, help!" She screamed at her, running into her friend and grabbing her by the shoulders, dislodging Liv and Pan. "I need your help now!"

"Bianca, what-" Amy started but Bianca cut her off, her face tight and her eyes wet.

"Someone stole Munna!" Bianca sobbed hysterically. "It was more of those Plasma guys. They cornered me and took Munna!"

Amy's blood ran cold with the statement. "Tell me what happened." She ordered Bianca. Bianca hesitated and Amy removed her friend's hands from her shoulders. "Bianca, I'll help you. I won't let them take anyone's Pokémon, let alone my best friend's. But you need to tell me everything or else they're going to get away."

Bianca gave a heavy swallow and nodded. "I was heading to the Gym to challenge the Leader when three of those Plasma guys surrounded me with their Pokémon out. The challenged me to a battle and I tried to fight them but I couldn't keep track of all three and they beat me. They tried to take my Pokémon and one of them was the woman we stopped before. She saw Munna and took her Pokeball. I couldn't stop her." Bianca looked down, her voice growing soft. "I wasn't strong enough to stop her."

Amy shook her head. "It doesn't matter. They ambushed you and I've never heard of battling with three Pokémon at once. Is your team still strong enough to fight?" She asked. Bianca shook her head. "Shoot. Did you call Cheren?"

"Yeah. He's at the Centre. He'll be here in a minute." Bianca told her.

"Bianca!" A high voice called out. "Bianca, that you?"

Bianca and Amy turned towards the sound of the voice as a young girl ran up to them. She was a little taller than Amy, with long dark hair that was mostly unkempt, only bunched up in a wide ponytail and she was dressed in a light brown tunic and pants. Bianca looked at her, looking very surprised. "Iris?" She asked.

"Yep. I just heard what happened." Iris told her. She turned to Amy, giving her a look of scrutiny. "Is this the one who took you Pokémon? You'd better not be. I'm really strong you know, and I'll take you down if you did."

Amy gave the girl a flat look. "I'm Amy. Nice to meet you too. I don't normally start off a meeting with threats but if we're going to, I'll let you know that you will lose and if you pursue me with violence, I'll be forced to remind you I'm standing right next to a pier with very good currents for disposing of bodies."

"Oh you're Amy? Sorry about that." Iris told her, her voice suddenly cheerful. "Bianca told me about you. Sorry, I got distracted by all the things to do in Castilia City, so I wasn't around to meet you. But Bianca's been nice and helping show me around, so I said I'd be her bodyguard. So if you didn't steal Bianca's Pokémon, who did?"

"Team Plasma." A familiar voice called out, and Cheren and Burgh joined the group. "And I've found their hideout too." Cheren added. "It's just down this alley way."

Amy nodded to Cheren and looked at Burgh, a little confused. "Burgh? Why are you here?"

"A Gym Leader is charged with keeping his city safe, especially from the likes of Team Plasma." He replied calmly. "Hi Iris. Didn't know you were in town."

"Came for the art show and to play tourist. Now I'm Bianca's bodyguard. Well, let's go trounce those baddies who are stealing Pokémon." Iris cheered, skipping down the alleyway that Cheren had pointed to. Amy's head reeled with the suddenness of everyone's arrival and the news that Burgh was a Gym Leader, and of the Gym she was planning to challenge.

"Amy? You coming?" Cheren asked. She looked up and saw everyone walking away, but instead of answering she nodded and ran after the group. She followed them until Cheren showed them a large corporate building, right across the street from what appeared to be the Gym.

Burgh stared, in disgust and horror. "You mean that Team Plasma has been hiding right across from my Gym this whole time?" He asked. "I can't believe it."

"They've been very careful. I only caught it because I interrogated one of the grunts who was being recalled after Bianca was mugged." Cheren told him. "We'll probably be met with a full force so we might want to be careful going in."

"Let them come." Amy said coldly. "I was hoping to see these guys again. Is everyone else ready?"

Burgh and Iris exchanged glances before nodding. Cheren nodded as well. "Ok. Any objections to me going in first?" Amy asked.

"Go ahead. We've got your back. Bianca, you stay by the door with your team ready. There'll be some trying to escape." Burgh warned her.

Bianca shook her head. "I'm staying with you. These jerks took my Pokémon, and I'm going to get her back."

Iris nodded approvingly and Burgh shrugged. "Your choice. Ok, let's go."

Amy went first, just like she planned and was greeted by a room full of grunts. They took notice of her immediately and lined up, almost like soldiers closing ranks. "Intruder!" One of them yelled. "You go get the boss. We'll keep her busy."

Five of the closest members stepped forward, calling out their Pokémon in a bright flash of light. Amy looked at the Pokémon with a sigh. "Really? Five of you against just little old me? I'm flattered." With that, Liv and Pan jumped off her shoulders and stood ready for battle while Vic floated hesitantly in front of her. "Let's see how good you are. Liv, Pan, go!"

Liv snapped out a vine at the command pulling herself to the ceiling and launching two bursts of Leaf Tornado at two of the grunt's Timburr and Blitzle before engaging them with Vine Whip. Pan dove to the left, firing off Scald at a Sandile before being tackled by a Whirlepede. Vic, who'd been hiding above Amy's head, saw the Whirlipede attack and Pan spiral out of control before leaping into action. Though he looked terrified at the thought of fighting, Vic grabbed the Bug type with Confusion, throwing it against the wall before slamming into it with Flame Charge.

That left a very terrified Woobat hovering in the middle of the room being stared down by Vic, Pan and Liv. The poor thing started to attack before being crushed by the three Pokémon. The Plasma grunts all took a sharp step back when Amy's Pokémon raced to stand in front of her following the battle.

Cheren, Burgh and Iris all burst through the doors behind Amy, Bianca following them hesitantly, all with Pokeballs out. Team Plasma stood where they were, the defeated grunts being pulled to the back. It looked like things were going to escalate into a massive brawl between the two parties when a voice called out, "What is going on here?"

The members of Team Plasma all snapped to attention and parted their ranks to let a massive man push his way through the ranks. Amy recognized him as the speaker from Straiton City. "Ghestias." Amy remembered. "What's that slimeball doing here?"

"What is the noble Gym Leader of Castilia doing in our lovely building?" Ghestias asked Burgh, his face pleasant but anger leaking through his eyes. "I didn't think that there was anything wrong with our organization."

"Team Plasma has been of interest of the Gyms for a while." Burgh told him, his voice light as he stared down the crowd. "But this has more to do with the fact that your organization robbed a young woman of her Pokémon."

"Stole a Pokémon? I wasn't aware they were property." Ghestias told Burgh, a disappointed look on his face. "But according to the laws of today they are. Have you any proof that it was someone in our organization that did this? We are a peaceful syndicate."

Amy snorted and Ghestias shot her a reproachful look. "You doubt my word, child?"

"I've met many members of your organization sir, who make me think that Team Plasma is a group of self-entitled jerks who assault children and museums and rob little old ladies on the side." Amy told him coldly. "So I very much doubt your word, unless you are very ignorant and I can see that you are far to intelligent to allow yourself to be ignorant of your syndicate's actions."

Ghestias still looked at her but this time it was more of an appraising look. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Amy would it? No it must be; your team is rather unique. We have a few overzealous members who are being dealt with but rest assure, we are peaceful in our intentions to better the world for Pokémon."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Amy replied. "Now, I believe you have one of my friends held captive. If you don't return her to her Trainer, there will be consequences that you won't like."

"Your friend? I thought people owned Pokémon." Ghestias said snidely.

"That's enough Ghestias." Burgh told him, his voice rising. "I am perfectly content to simply arrest the lot of you and confiscate all your Pokémon and return this young lady her missing partner." He gestured to Bianca, his arm tensing to throw a Pokeball as he spoke.

"There is no need for such drastic action Gym Leader. I am simply trying to get a point across." Ghestias told him smoothly. "I will happily return this young woman's Pokémon to her. And since our building, being right across from your Gym, is under such scrutiny, I think we will have to relocate." Ghestias guested to a grunt at his side. "Return this girl's Munna to her now."

Amy felt anger boil up in her. "You not only knew that my friend had been robbed, you knew by who and what Pokémon?" She demanded.

"Easy Amy." Cheren told her, glancing around the room at all the grunts starting to get anxious, a few even starting to look angry. "Bianca got Munna back. Nothing else matters right now, right?"

Amy glared at all the grunts still, wishing she could do something else but stood to let the Team Plasma leave while Bianca happily held Munna. Ghestias stopped before leaving, leaning down close to Amy and told her quietly, "Not every Trainer takes good care of their Pokémon, regardless of how much they love them. Is it so wrong for us to liberate an abused or neglected Pokémon from it's Trainer? We are the good guyus here Amy. Remember that."

Amy wanted to snarl but his words sat heavily in her mind. Was he right? Was it justifiable to release or steal a Pokémon that was being abused by is Trainer? Would she step in if she saw it or would she step away and let the laws she defended deal with the situation? She didn't know right now but she aslo knew that she wasn't going to give Ghestias the satisfaction of a response.

Ghestias just added, "A smart and pretty girl like you will know the difference. Remember us Amy, because we are the future, and I for one would like to see you with us."

Amy blushed in spite of herself, but her glare didn't waver. Ghestias just gave her a smile that almost showed warmth but he turned and left without a fuss. Amy didn't take her eyes off the group. Vic was looking confused, still standing guard over Amy but not understanding her anger. Liv and Pan shared her anger and responded in kind, making a clear threat of what would happen if any of Team Plasma came back.

Burgh shook his head, watching them leave. "I can't believe they were this close to my Gym. I'm going to have to keep a better look out from now on."

Iris, who had disappeared during the exchange, popped her head out of the elevator and announced, "There are crates full of Pokémon and Pokeballs up here. We'll have to give them to the nurse so she can return them to their Trainers."

"Blasted thieves." Amy muttered.

"But they're gone." Cheren said, his voice thick with relief. Pushing his glasses up his nose, he added, "And we now have more useful information. We'll be ready to counter them, no matter what."

Amy shook her head but glanced over at Bianca, who was holding Munna tightly with tears of pain and relief in her eyes. "Not just counter." Amy said coldly. "We'll crush Team Plasma. If I have my way, they'll never hurt someone like Bianca again."


End file.
